Wonderful One Night Stand
by Naganna
Summary: There are certain after-effects that come from a raunchy one night stand with the minibot hating twins, but Bumblebee wasn't expecting any of them. Warning: Mature content :D
1. Somebot to Spend the Night With

Series Title: Wonderful One Night Stand

Chapter One: Somebot to Spend the Night With

Pairing: Sunny/Bee/Sides

Rating: M

Warnings: creative language, MechxMech, drinking, partying

Summary: There are certain after-effects that come from a raunchy one night stand with the minibot hating twins, but Bumblebee wasn't expecting any of them.

The party was in full swing, more than one mech completely wasted on high grade and giggling like a youngling. At this point in the party, Prowl was on his way to the rec room to tell the exuberant soldiers that it was time to call it a night and said soldiers were busy finding bots to spend the night with before the black and white mech arrived.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had, at some point, grabbed at a minibot, a mewling yellow spy, and were groping him to their spark's content in one of the darker corner's of the rec room. The golden twin had his servo's wrapped tightly around slender thighs and was roughly thrusting against the minibot's panel, the delicious friction over his covered and heated components making him shudder.

His mouth was closed over one of the pointed yellow horns on the bot's helm, tonguing over the warm metal. Sideswipe was behind the little bot, with his back to the rest of the room, and was sucking on the opposing horn, thrusting his codpiece into the minibot's aft and groping over the yellow chassis.

They groaned audibly at how the minibot responded to their ministrations, writhing and moaning in their arms and making quite a hot little spectacle of himself, not that any other bot was paying attention to their corner, far too many of them watching Jazz and Blaster having another dance battle.

Sideswipe pulled away from the drunk minibot long enough to watch Prowl stalk into the room. The SIC didn't bother with heading towards them, barely noticing them in their corner, but headed towards the stage to shut down the music and discourage any more partying.

Mechs began to quickly file out of the room, stumbling over one another in their rush to get out before being assigned clean-up duty, but the twins were experts on escaping and even with an over-heating minibot pressed between them, they managed to be one of the first groups out of the room.

The hallway was overly bright and while their optics were adjusting, Sunstreaker threw the minibot over his shoulder, one servo tightly gripping the adorable yellow aft. Sideswipe led the way to their room, making sure to avoid being seen by anybot that would want to take their hot little spy away from them.

They had been waiting for quite some time to get Bumblebee into their berth and when he had reacted to their advances so deliciously during the party, the front liner's decided that they couldn't wait any longer. They had honestly been pining for the little bot for a while, but neither felt like they could approach the mini.

For starter's, they were well-known as hateful prankster's who openly targeted the minibot's with maliciousness. And the adorable little bot slung over the golden warrior's shoulder was good friends with nearly every bot on the Ark and best friends with the rest of them.

If it was found out that the resident pranksters were dragging the drunk mini off to their rooms for more than a little groping, the twins would probably wind up in the medbay, where Ratchet would choose to remodel them as opposed to repairing them.

Bumblebee moaned against Sunstreaker's shoulder, his overheated frame starting to cool, as Sideswipe quickly unlocked the door to their room and slipped in. Sauntering in behind his brother, the golden front liner lowered the yellow minibot to the floor, grinning as he swayed on his pede's, his optics dim with arousal.

Sideswipe, who had already sat down on Sunstreaker's berth, grabbed the yellow bot and tugged him backwards, attacking his neck cables and groaning at the wanton moan that came out of Bumblebee's vocalizer. Sunstreaker dropped to his knees in front of the wobbling minibot, lifting him up and pushing him onto his twin's lap.

Sideswipe grabbed the little yellow spy, digging his fingers into the larger seams on 'Bee's hips and thrusting his closed panel against the minibot's aft. Sunstreaker was making quick work of 'Bee's panel, sliding it open and pressing a digit into the tight little valve, grinning at the copious amounts of lubricant dribbling over his servo, indicating a high level of arousal.

Hissing softly, 'Bee pressed against the digit stretching him and hummed, his engine revving. The vibration from his revving engine washed over his frame, which was still pressed tightly against Sideswipe's, and the twins responded with rev's of their own, grinning.

Rocking onto the digit as a second one joined it, Bumblebee reached one of his servo's out to Sunstreaker and grabbed one of the golden mech's helm fins, pressing his digits into the warm metal and grinning at the front liner's heated reaction.

The whining sound of cooling fans working overtime filled the room as both twins snapped their interface panels open and Sunstreaker slipped a third digit into Bumblebee's valve, pumping them in and out before scissoring them. The minibot was writhing against them, rocking his hips and reaching between his stabilizer's to grab Sideswipe's spike.

Just from the feel of it, he could tell that it was bigger than most of the spike's that he had taken, but the little yellow spy was too drunk to care about how he might feel the next joor, his valve aching for something bigger than Sunstreaker's digits to be shoved into it.

Then those digits pulled out and Sideswipe lined his spike up, thrusting halfway into the quivering valve without warning and moaning at Bumblebee's deliciously stuttering scream. Sunstreaker stood up straight, taking a step back to admire the image in front of him and snap a photo.

His twin hadn't wasted an astrosecond since he moved and had grabbed the minibot's stabilizer's and lifted them, balancing the whole of 'Bee's weight on his spike. Sideswipe's spike was slipping in and out of the incredibly tight valve as the prankster began to thrust, his hips nearly coming off the berth, which was being stained by a pool of steaming purple lubricant.

Sunstreaker moved forward again, his pressurized spike aching to be buried in that valve next to his brother, but a set of servo's grabbed at his hips and pulled him forward before he could stop them. What happened next was a very pleasing surprise.

Unable to keep himself from moaning loudly, the golden mech stared down at Bumblebee in amazement as the minibot began to deep throat his spike, reflexively swallowing to keep himself from choking. The minibot's helm bobbed up and down in time with Sideswipe's thrusts and his digit's slipped into seams on the front liner's hips, twiddling and teasing wires and transformation cogs with an expert touch.

Bumblebee's glossa teased along the bottom of Sunstreaker's spike as the minibot playfully bit down and pulled back, before sucking the spike back down his throat and repeating the process, making the overly proud warrior shudder and moan, one servo cupping the little yellow helm.

"Primus 'Bee!" Sunstreaker had to brace himself on his brother's shoulder's, bringing one of his pedes off the ground to settle next to them on the berth as Sideswipe sped up, high grade thrumming through his systems and his overload approaching quickly.

One of the red mech's servo's reached around the minibot's thighs and grabbed 'Bee's bobbing spike, forcing the little yellow spy into overload just as Sideswipe magnetized his spike and connected to the hub at the end of the clenching valve.

Bumblebee screamed around Sunstreaker's spike and writhed between them, thrusting down onto the spike impaling him and gyrating his hips to keep the charge going as long as possible, his frame giving off the burning heat of high grade energy being dispersed.

When he overloaded, his valve clenched around Sideswipe's spike, sending the red prankster into his own overload and making him keen loudly, thrusting in rapid succession as he felt his brother reach his peak through their bond.

Sunstreaker fell forward as his charge dissipated, bracing himself on his pede as best he could as his brother fell back into a short reset, his spike disconnecting and the minibot falling back with him and moaning loudly when the golden warrior's spike left his mouth with a 'pop'.

"Hnn-" The little yellow spy rocked his hips again to pull Sideswipe's spike out, groaning as it slid out past his over-sensitized valve walls. "Oh, big spike..." Bumblebee sat down on Sideswipe's lower stomach plates and smiled up at Sunstreaker.

"You're so shiny." His vocals still had a slight slur to them as he reached out towards the golden warrior, but Sunstreaker smiled down at him anyways. "Always so shiny and pretty." The small quirk of a smile quickly became a proud grin and he grabbed the minibot, settling himself on the berth next to his brother with 'Bee on his lap.

His brother was coming out of his short reset as the yellow minibot said three words that sent a blazing lustful pride straight through both front liner's spark. "Should worship you..." Bumblebee's servo's traced over the golden warrior's faceplates, a reverence in his tone that neither of the twins could ever remember hearing from anybot.

"Always so pretty..." Sunstreaker couldn't wait any longer and he kissed the minibot, pulling the yellow stabilizer's apart and settling them on either side of his hips. His spike, almost fully pressurized again, pressed against the lips of the minibot's valve.

"Tell me how you want it, 'Bee." Sideswipe felt himself shudder at his brother's hoarse tone, the sheer amount of lust in his vocals making the red twin whine. "How do you want it, 'Bee?"

The minibot quivered and whined, reaching his servo's down to Sunstreaker's spike as it stood upright between his thighs. "H-hard and... fast and-" He squeezed the front liner's spike, pulling his servo's up and down the length, helping it pressurize fully. "Hard and f-fast and r-right fraggin _now_..."

The golden mech normally didn't like to be ordered around, but he decided to follow this command to the letter, pushing himself as far into the minibot's valve as he could go with one thrust.

Bumblebee screamed, throwing his helm back and grabbing the front liner's shoulders to keep himself upright when the golden mech started a hard, fast pace, lighting up every sensor node in his valve with the rough treatment. The minibot didn't even notice when a set of digits started to slip in next to Sunstreaker's spike, checking how loose the walls of his valve were.

Finding them to be sufficiently stretched, at least for what the owner of the digit's had planned, the warm metal retreated. Sideswipe's spike pressed in next to his brothers and they alternated their thrusting, sending Bumblebee into a small frenzy, his spark pulsing so hard that it made the minibot's frame thrum with excess energy.

His spark was pulsing hard enough inside his chassis that to relieve the pressure, Bumblebee released the main clips holding his hood in place. The front liner's didn't notice as part of the minibot's frame fell off to the side, but their optics brightened at the pure white light coming from 'Bee's chest plates.

Keeping his hard pace, Sunstreaker released the main clips for his own chassis, pushing himself up into a sitting position and turning Bumblebee in his arms. One of the minibot's stabilizers came up to settle over the front liner's shoulder as Sideswipe grabbed and lifted the other stabilizer, releasing the main clips for his chest plates as well.

The minibot's pulsing white spark was the purest shade they had ever seen, no other colors tainting the orb, unlike the twins own dark cores. They were usually wary of showing anybot their twisted sparks, but they watched in amazement as the excess energy from the high grade they had consumed formed a small connection between all three sparks.

Short flashes of memory came across the weak bond, all of them about interfacing or parties, but the twins couldn't pay any attention to the memories as Bumblebee started to reach his peak.

Screaming loud enough to wake the entire Ark, the minibot grabbed at the front liner's and bounced on their spike's, his cooling fans whining. Both twins magnetized their spikes, a whiplash of energy snapping between the incomplete connection and sending all three crashing into overload for the second time that night.

All three bots fell over to lay down Sunstreaker's berth, the connection in their sparks getting stronger as their charge release made the energy pulse. Bumblebee wiggled happily in their arms, purposely clenching his valve around their heated spike's before slowly pulling himself up.

"I-I am still *hic* so o-overcharged..." Sideswipe giggled as he noticed that his brother was going through a short reset, as he had done earlier, and he tried to remember when that had last happened. No incident came to his processor, making him grin up at Bumblebee as the little yellow bot pulled up enough for their spike's to exit his valve with a heated 'pop'.

"You're a special little treat, huh?" His optics slid down to take in the look of the minibot's gorgeous spark again, the absolute whiteness shocking the red mech. "Our special little treat..."

He brought a single digit up to trace the edges of 'Bee's spark-casing and grinned before leaning forward to lick up the excess energy. It tingled over his tongue, tasting like fine grade and sending a warm shiver down his backstruts.

Bumblebee moaned just as Sunstreaker was re-onlining his optics. The golden mech stared at the entrancing sight of the minibot's spark and lifted a servo to shield his own from sight. 'Bee surprised him by reaching down and stroking the edges of the dark spark, the twisting energy latching onto the gentle servo's greedily.

Both of the twins sparks were a reflection of the other, dark twists of purple with small, tinted spots of a light blue. Their sparks glittered so darkly because of how the twins had lived their lives. Selfishly, hatefully and caring only about themselves, they had separated themselves from society through wealth and were forced into the Gladiator pits of Kaon when that was taken away from them.

They had shut themselves off even more then, becoming survivor's of the sick games in the ring, but when the opportunity arose to join the Autobots they had jumped at the chance. Anything would be better than the pit they had forced themselves into and it was better, even though they didn't get along with any other bots in the beginning.

Except for Bumblebee. The minibot, with his gorgeous white spark, had been the first bot in the entire faction that wanted to be their friend. And the twins watched him mewl happily above them, that pure spark being stroked over by their curious servo's.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe knew that it was possible to overload a bot with just spark-play, but it had been a very long time since they had attempted anything like that, being unwilling to show their own sparks to anybot. But they had all overloaded twice that night and, as the human saying goes, the third time's the charm.

Pushing himself up, Sunstreaker grabbed at Bumblebee's sides, lifting him up enough so that the twins could shift their stabilizer's under him and both sat in front of the minibot, their sparks close enough that the weaker bond that had formed before began to grow stronger.

The little yellow spy had immediately begun to reciprocate, his small servo's digging into side seams on either twin's chassis and stroking, tickling, over sensitive wires. Both larger mechs moaned softly, staring heatedly at that pulsing white spark and reverently reaching up to run the tips of their digit's along the edge of the casing, making the minibot groan appreciatively.

Bumblebee pulled his servo's from the seams where they had been buried and trailed lightly across the two chassis' in front of him to the darkly glimmering sparks of the twin front liner's. He felt an ache in his own spark, an internal pain that he knew belonged to the mechs before him.

He sent a strong pulse of friendly affection down the wavering connection and was startled by how quickly it was absorbed. Bumblebee sent pulse after pulse, smiling as the sparks before him brightened minutely at the continuous feeling of warmth and peace.

The twins were moaning softly, both with a servo nearly in the minibot's chassis as they stroked over the heated casing and watched excess energy, soft white tendrils of light, dance over their digits. The energy was warm, calm, and happy, and both of their spark's greedily devoured the kindness being sent to them.

Overload was softer this time, but no less thrilling. Loud moans coupled with shuddering frames, as all three bots quickly reached their peaks, finally sated and falling back on the berth in a tangle of limbs.

(Scene Change)

At some point during the night cycle, a message pinged in Bumblebee's HUD that he needed to close his chest plates, but the minibot didn't stir from his recharge in the warm comfort of the front liner's arms.

(Scene Change)

Sunstreaker looked around the room in confusion. He couldn't ever remember living in such a dingy, dank place. The cheap paint on the cheap walls was peeling and there were even holes in the walls that showed through to the city outside. It was the slum of Kaon, a horrid place for any mech to live if they didn't know how to kill things.

As he kept looking around the room, which was bare of anything but some small piles of trash, he noticed a quivering bundle of fabric on the floor. As he moved closer to the dirty rags, another bot appeared in his dream.

Sideswipe looked around in confusion, glancing down at the moving bundle of fabric as Sunstreaker had done. Both mechs moved closer to it, curiosity gnawing away at their CPU's, then Sunstreaker reached out with one of his pede's and softly kicked at the fabric.

When his foot passed through it, both mechs realized they were viewing a memory, one that didn't belong to them. The fabric, which had slowed down it's movement's, began to make soft clicking sounds before a tiny yellow helm stuck out from under the blankets.

"Chirp! Click-click-whiiiiiiiiiir..." A tiny yellow sparkling, small enough to be only a few joors old, slid out from under it's hiding place and glanced around the room. "Chirrup?" The twins watched in amazement as they recognized the tiny bot.

Bumblebee, as a sparkling, looked around at everything in the filthy room with open curiosity in his bright blue optics. He tried to pull himself further out of the blankets, but his young body was barely strong enough to move his helm. Voices coming from the hallway made the twins glance away from the little bot, who was still struggling to pull himself out, making soft clicking sounds.

"We can't take care of him!" Bumblebee stopped struggling, glancing at the door as it opened. "Hornet is the one that had to fragging deactivate and without him here to take care of _his_ sparkling, I'm all for throwing the stupid thing out the fragging window!"

A large mech, nearly the size of Optimus Prime, pushed his way into the room and glared down at the curious sparkling. He was obviously built for battle, with large spikes decorating his dark blue frame and bright red optics set in sneering faceplates.

The floor creaked as he walked across the room and grabbed the tiny yellow sparkling, pulling his arm back and taking aim towards the window. Though the twins knew it was useless, they both rushed forward to keep the mech from harming Bumblebee, who was clicking happily at having been picked up.

"Stop!" Another large bot rushed into the room, built with the same frame as the one holding the little yellow sparkling, but with a black paint job. "I'll drop him off at the youth sectors when I'm passing by them, okay?"

The dark blue bot snorted and dropped the sparkling, who passed through the twins useless servo's as they tried to catch him. He hit the floor with a loud clunk and was quiet for an astrosecond before starting to wail.

(Scene Change)

The memory faded and the twins were slowly pulled back to the real world, shuttering their optics when they realized they were alone in their berths. Closing their chest plates and looking around, it didn't take them long to find the minibot they had carried to their room.

Bumblebee was sitting on the floor next to the berth, one of his servo's clasped to his helm as he tried to push himself up. "Hey 'Bee?" The little yellow bot turned around, a dim look to his optics. "Are you okay?" Sideswipe couldn't help but see the little sparkling super-imposed over the minibot's frame for an astrosecond, watching with a wary curiosity as Bumblebee listed to the side.

"S-sorta..." The minibot leaned his helm against the side of the berth, wrapping his arms tightly around his stomach plates. "W-way too much high grade. Totally f-feeling it right now." Sideswipe pouted and pushed himself off the berth.

"Do you remember last night?" Leaning back to get a better view of the red twin as he sauntered over to his own berth, Bumblebee shrugged.

"Yea. I think." He shuttered his optics. "Wait, did we-" He paused, his faceplates heating up to a bright pink. "I mean, we might have maybe..." He glanced at Sunstreaker who had propped himself up on his berth in a suggestive pose, a smug smile on his face. "Did we interface or was I dreaming?"

When Sunstreaker's smug look turned predatory, the minibot smirked, leaning back even more and trailing a servo over his codpiece. "Because that was a _hot_ dream." Sideswipe laughed, throwing his helm back and ducking down to hand 'Bee a cube with lightly glowing blue fluid.

"It's to help your tank settle." He grinned at the slightly suspicious look, though the minibot still grabbed the offered cube and raised it to his faceplates. He sniffed it curiously and sipped at it when he realized the cube was just coolant, which would help his tank calm down.

A blinking light in his HUD told him he had new data to view, which would make sense considering how long he and the twins had had their spark chambers open and connected, but he quickly put the data in a separate file, not wanting to pry into the two mechs past.

"Thanks." Smiling at Sideswipe as he finally managed to pull himself up to his feet, Bumblebee glanced over at Sunstreaker. The mech was still posing, a sultry look to his optic as they traced over the minibot's frame.

"Gold looks good on you." He smirked as Bumblebee flushed again, lowering his helm and staring into the coolant in his grasp. As he glanced down at his chassis and noticed the differing streaks of paint on him, he smirked at the front liner.

"Especially with the red, huh?" The twins were quiet for a klik before they burst out laughing. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker slipped forward at the same time to hug the minibot.

"Where were you going in such a rush anyways, 'Bee?" They grinned down at the little yellow bot squeezed between their chestplates as he tried to slip away.

"I-I have a shift in a cycle. I really didn't want to be late, that's all." Snorting, Sideswipe pulled back enough to tug the coolant away from him.

"You're such a good bot, huh?" Bumblebee looked up at him, a sharp retort on the tip of his glossa, when a mouth suddenly closed over one of his horns. He moaned as Sunstreaker began to nibble at the sensory appendage, and tried to pull away.

"Really mechs, I need to hhn-" Panting lightly, the minibot tried to pull his helm away from Sunstreaker's mouth as the front liner began sucking on his horn. "To head to- Nnn! My shift!" Chuckling, the golden twin pulled back and pushed his brother away from Bumblebee.

"Fine, but we might snatch you for more later." Slipping out of the twins arms, the minibot smiled warmly at Sunstreaker, making the mechs' spark skip a beat.

"That sounds like fun! See ya mechs!"

Bumblebee quickly slipped out of the room, limping slightly as he headed to the washracks for a quick clean up when his tank lurched and he stumbled. Quickly catching his footing, the minibot shook his helm and continued towards the washracks, ignoring the clenching feeling in his chassis.


	2. Wait, what?

Series Title: Wonderful One Night Stand

Chapter Two: Wait, What?

Pairing: Slight Sunny/Bee/Sides

Rating: M

Warnings: creative language, MechxMech, nausea, slight drama

Summary: There are certain after-effects that come from a raunchy one night stand with the minibot hating twins, but Bumblebee wasn't expecting any of them.

The wash racks were thankfully empty, one too many bots not waking up with enough time to wash off whatever evidence was left over from the party the night before. Stretching as he limped inside, Bumblebee smiled happily at the warm ache in his interface components.

He was starting to remember the previous night, despite how much high grade he had poured down his intake, and couldn't suppress a shiver as he remembered the twin's heated actions. The words in his memory were still fuzzy, but there was a play-by-play of last night's activities going through his processor.

_'Why me?'_ The little yellow spy quickly closed the door on a stall in the wash racks, looking himself over in the mirror to check how many streaks there were on his frame. _'I thought the twin's _hated_ the minibots.'_ Realizing that there was a lot more red on his back than gold on his front, the minibot sighed through his vents.

His tank lurched as he leaned over to start up some hot water and Bumblebee had to brace himself against the wall, his processor reeling. "I should've finished that coolant..." Turning on the water and straightening up, Bumblebee grabbed a clean cloth and began to buff out as much of the red as he could reach.

He wouldn't worry so much about the gold, considering how close the shade was to his own yellow. Bumblebee only hoped that the twins didn't start telling every other bot what they did. Not really because the minibot didn't want them too, it would be amazing if people knew that he, of all mechs, had spent a night interfacing with the twin terrors and lived to tell the tale.

Chuckling softly, despite the spreading burn of nausea in his tank, Bumblebee imagined what Wheeljack would do if he found out the twins had taken advantage of him while he was drunk, not that he wouldn't have happily joined them sober.

Or how Bluestreak, who was good friends with the twins as well, would react to being told that the larger mechs had botnapped his best friend with less than honorable intentions. Thoughts on his friends reactions were cut short when he realized he was unable to reach a stubborn spot on the center of his backplates, so Bumblebee grabbed a scrub brush and checked the time.

If he didn't bother with waxing afterwards, he'd have enough time to head to the rec room and grab a cube on his way to his shift. Unfortunately, thoughts of an energon cube didn't keep his tank from churning and the minibot bent over again, venting heavily as the room seemed to spin around him.

He wondered, vaguely, if he should bother going to his monitor shift at all or if he would have an easier time heading to the medbay. As the thought flitted through Bumblebee's processor, his tank seemed to calm down almost immediately, the earlier warm ache in his interface components being the only evidence of the previous night.

He straightened slowly and gave himself one last look over before heading out of the wash rack. Snagging a towel and drying himself off, the minibot began to hum a bouncy tune as he limped towards the rec room.

(Scene Change)

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe sat on the floor between their berths, wrapped around each other and with their sparks bared and pressed together. They had come to the agreement that they wanted to learn more about Bumblebee and after viewing one of the minibot's memories during the night, they were curious as to how they would see more.

Sideswipe hummed as he felt a remnant of the earlier feeling, when he and his twin thought they were in a dream. He reached towards it, pulling Sunstreaker with him through the haze in their processors.

The twins appeared in a place that was familiar to them, a Youngling care facility. They had grown up in one, although they were quickly adopted, being so unique. Normally, because of their behavior, they were sent back, the adoptive creators incapable of controlling the volatile Younglings.

This care facility was a little more run down than they ones they had grown up in and there were more Younglings in this one, but from the looks of things, Bumblebee was the only sparkling. He didn't seem to receive a lot of attention and the days blurred a bit, as memories do when a bot is that young, but something stood out in stark contrast to everything else.

There was a mech who would frequent the facility, helping to repair things and keep the older Youngling's occupied with well thought-out games, but this mech would always stop by Bumblebee's playpen and talk to him, even though the sparkling didn't understand what he was saying.

Memory banks could record words exactly, and if a bot wanted to look back on a particular event and watch it over again with clarity, they could, but the twin's couldn't help but be disgusted by this mech.

"You're such a cutie, aren't you? When you grow up a bit, maybe I'll take you home. We can play some of my favorite games. But shh! Don't tell anybot about them, they're a secret." Then he would smirk and run a digit down the Sparkling's codpiece, much to the disgust of the twins.

Thankfully, the last memory of the mech was of a caretaker catching him molesting a Youngling and all the drama that followed. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe burned the mech's faceplates into memory, promising that if the slagger was still online that they would find him and change that.

Neither stopped to wonder where these intense protective feelings were coming from. They reasoned, as the memory faded and they reappeared in their room, that no mech with such a sick processor should be left online.

(Scene Change)

Bee was uncomfortable as he sat through his monitor shift, feeling his tank churn almost continuously. He had purged earlier, for the first time in his life cycle, after he left the wash racks and it was slightly worrying, but he figured it was just an after effect of how much high grade he had consumed.

Rubbing at his stomach plates as condensation began to build up on his frame, the minibot shook his helm, trying to clear it and concentrate on the screens in front of him. He had seen the twins saunter out of their rooms just earlier, heading to the rec room with bright grins on their faceplates. Now they were sitting at a table with Jazz and Bluestreak, chatting about the party the previous night.

Bumblebee had felt apprehensive when the twins had first brought up the subject, thinking that they wanted to brag about getting him into their berths. But he realized that the front liner's, despite the dangerous games they liked to play, like Jet Judo, still had survival instincts and neither one would talk about him in such a carnal manner in front of Jazz, who often called 'Bee his favorite minibot.

Groaning softly and accidentally attracting the attention of Red Alert, Bumblebee leaned back in his seat. His chassis was starting to ache, no doubt from his lack of energon, but the little yellow spy did his best to ignore it.

"'Bee? Are you alright?" Turning his helm to look at the Security Director, Bumblebee opened his mouth to reply and immediately slapped a servo over his mouth. He staggered out of his seat and sensing his urgency, and having a good idea of what the problem was, Red Alert grabbed a waste receptacle and shoved it into Bumblebee's arms.

Dry heaving, 'Bee groaned again and leaned over the receptacle. "S-sorry..." He muttered, glancing over at the concerned mech. Red Alert just shrugged, already comming Ratchet about receiving Bumblebee as a possible patient. The medic sounded concerned and exasperated, but sent an affirmative to the SD.

After dry heaving for nearly a breem, Bumblebee moaned softly and stood up from where he had sat down on the ground. The room seemed to spin around him and he was sure he would have fallen over if Red Alert wasn't tightly gripping his shoulder.

"Are you sure you can walk there, 'Bee? I already Blaster about taking over your shift and he's nearly here. I'm sure he'll take you down there." The minibot wanted to wave away the concern, but he listed to the side at a painful twist in his tank and nodded, unwilling to bet on his being able to make it all the way to the medbay without falling over.

The SD nodded and helped the little yellow spy back into his chair, then turned back to watching the monitor's. "Just a bit longer, alright? Ratchet will find out what's wrong, okay?" Red Alert sounded like he was talking to himself, trying to reassure himself, as opposed to trying to calm down Bumblebee, but the smaller bot understood.

Red Alert didn't like to worry about things, especially if he couldn't do anything about it, but he couldn't help but worry about his friends. And Bumblebee was his friend, being one of the only bot's on the Ark that didn't treat him like a parasite because of his glitch.

Seeing the minibot in so much pain had startled the SD because he had never heard of somebot having such adverse effects from high-grade, which is what he assumed was wrong with the minibot. Red Alert hadn't attended the party in the rec room, but he had seen Bumblebee get into a drinking contest with Brawn, which wasn't the smartest thing to do considering the difference in their tolerance levels.

As the doors swished open, Red Alert openly smiled at Blaster, who had Trailbreaker standing just behind him. Both mechs noticed the pale minibot and moved into the room, concern being the dominant expression on their faceplates.

"Would one of you make sure 'Bee gets to the medbay? He can't walk too well right now." Trailbreaker had been on his way to the monitor room to start his shift, but he volunteered to take Bumblebee to the medbay instead, wanting to make sure the smaller mech was okay.

As they walked the halls, Bumblebee had to lean on the larger mech more than once and bots stopped them several times to ask if he was okay, curiously worried in their own way, but all Trailbreaker noticed was that their progress was being impeded.

"Look, I know you're worried, I get it, but 'Bee needs to get to the medbay, alright?" The defense specialist steered the yellow minibot away from the small crowd that had gathered and, muttering softly, picked up the pace as much as they were able.

Trailbreaker would normally have no problem carrying a mech to the medbay, especially if they were as ill as Bumblebee, but the little yellow spy had a stubborn streak in him that was rearing it's ugly helm now. "It's just a little further 'Bee, okay?"

Bumblebee nodded, doing his best to ignore the burning pain in his tank. His chassis was still aching as the medbay doors came into view only a klik later. Ratchet was standing near the front as they started to walk inside and the medbot openly glared at him.

"What took you so long? I had half a processor to go grab you myself, you stubborn little slagger!" Bumblebee smiled sheepishly, though his expression still looked pained. "Fraggit all..." Waving the minibot towards a berth, the medic grabbed a basic scanner and started to set it up.

"Thanks T-trailbreaker." Nodding down at his smaller companion, the defense specialist left the medbay, though he watched as Bumblebee started to pull himself up onto the berth, waiting to jump forward and assist the struggling bot.

He needn't have bothered as Ratchet grabbed the little yellow spy by one of his shoulder's and hoisted him onto the berth, glaring the whole time. Bumblebee seemed to shrink in on himself, flashing an adorable pout at the angry medbot who snorted as Trailbreaker left to head back to the monitor room.

"I heard about how much high grade you tried to intake. What were you thinking, trying to out-drink Brawn?" He pushed the minibot down, watching closely when 'Bee grabbed the sides of the berth and hissed in discomfort before laying flat.

"I'll flush your system to get the excess charge out after we find out how much there is. The build-up of energy has to be painful." 'Bee shook his helm, a bright blush covering his faceplates.

"I uhh... I already discharged. The energy, I mean. Last night." Pausing as his digit hovered over the start button for the scanner, Ratchet glanced down at the flustered minibot.

"And how, exactly, did you release the charge?" Fidgeting, despite the pain, Bumblebee looked away from the curious medbot.

"I might have gotten, ya know, laid. Last night." Unable to keep himself from grinning at the minibot's embarrassment, Ratchet leaned over the yellow frame.

"And who, by Primus, was the lucky bot?" Bumblebee giggled at the indirect compliment, but didn't reply, a coy smile on his faceplates. Shrugging, Ratchet pushed the basic scanner out of the way and moved over to a shelf with several different medical devices on it. "And how many times did you overload? It's important that I know, for medical purposes."

The grinning red and white mech winked an optic at the flustered minibot, laughing when the blush on Bumblebee's faceplates just got worse. He grabbed an in-depth scanner, to look for a blockage of some kind in the minibot's system, and dragged it over to the occupied berth.

"Are you going to answer my questions, 'Bee? I need to know, to give you a proper diagnosis." Bumblebee scoffed, turning his helm away from the medbot again as the scanner above him hummed. Ratchet just grinned wider. "You wouldn't happen to need a salve of some kind for your valve, hmm? With how much high grade you consumed, I don't doubt that your circuitry got quite a workout."

The machine chimed just as the mech began laughing, the bright red shade to the minibot's faceplates completely priceless. His laughter tapering off into soft chuckles, the medbot looked down at the read-out on the screen beside him.

Ratchet froze as a stray line of code, one he hadn't seen in vorns, danced over the screen before settling at the bottom, confirming the condition. Flickering his optics, the medbot ran the test a second time and the same line of code appeared and settled at the bottom of the screen.

The medbot immediately grabbed the end of the berth the minibot was on and began to drag it to one of the private exam rooms. He was sending a comm. through the Command Line at the same time, issuing a medical emergency and telling the officer's that there had to be a meeting about the issue immediately.

Bumblebee, who was freaking out a bit over Ratchet's silence and sudden actions, whined when the medbot didn't even look at him before heading out of the room. He jerked around at the last astrosecond, pointing a finger at the minibot. "You stay. Right there. Don't move." Nodding, Bumblebee laid back on the berth and stared up at the dim lights on the ceiling when the locks for his room engaged.

What if he had some kind of virus? Something horribly dangerous and possibly contagious? _'No way. Ratchet would have told me.'_ But he had never seen the medbot in that much of a rush unless it was a true life or death situation. _'I'll be fine.'_ Another sharp pain in his tank made the minibot hiss, bringing his servo's up to cover his optics. _'I'm fine.'_

(Scene Change)

Ratchet received more inquiries than confirmations about his emergency meeting and he had half a processor to go down to Prime's office and smack the big bot for not even bothering to reply. So he decided to play a card he normally wouldn't ever do, considering how cruel it was.

:The medical emergency you fraggers are ignoring involves Bumblebee being in a lot of pain.: Optimus Prime was the first to respond this time, issuing orders for the meeting to take place in his office immediately.

Yes, Ratchet rarely played the 'Cute-minibot-in-pain' card, simply because it was very cruel.

(Scene Change)

Sideswipe skipped into the medbay as Ratchet rushed around a corner down the hall. The medbot had obviously been headed somewhere important considering how he had rushed out without even closing the medbay doors.

Sunstreaker, who had sauntered in behind his brother, noticed the 'occupied' light on the door of one of the private exam rooms, and grinned. Some poor bot had probably gotten so slagged last night that he had severely damaged something vital, which the golden twin couldn't help but find hilarious.

His brother was already starting to paint crude human symbols on the walls in fluorescent blue paint, grinning like an idiot the entire time. He knew the camera's were watching him do this, but it had been so long since he had played a good prank on Ratchet that he couldn't pass up this chance, regardless of how much trouble he would get in.

"Hey slagger!" His helm jerked to the side when Sunstreaker yelled at him, motioning at the locked door. "Wouldn't you rather paint the poor bot who's probably knocked out behind door number one?" Sideswipe's grin widened and he raced over to the door, barely beating his brother there.

He hacked the lock as quickly as he could, glancing over to the medbay doors and wondering why Red Alert hadn't sounded the internal alarm yet. When he and Sunstreaker finally got into the room, they didn't expect to see the rather anxious faceplates of their favorite minibot. Technically, the only minibot they liked.

Bumblebee smiled at them, although it looked more like a grimace, and laid back down. He didn't trust his systems enough at the moment to sit up. He had already tried once and hadn't been able to do much more than lean up a bit before it felt like his chest plates were going to explode.

The twins, looking unusually concerned, quickly closed the door behind them and walked over to the minibot. "'Bee? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Bumblebee's shrug didn't do much to reassure the bots, so he reset his vocalizer, praying that he wouldn't purge even if he didn't have anything in his tank.

"I don't know, actually. Ratchet rushed out of here pretty fast and he didn't tell me anything. Freaked out when he saw the read-out on the scanner he used, but didn't say anything about why." Fidgeting, the minibot leaned up as far as he could. "I'm freaking out a little bit."

He did sound panicked to the twins, who immediately moved to reassure the little bot. Sideswipe leaned over Bumblebee and hugged him tightly, pressing the minibot into his chestplates and revving his engine softly. Sunstreaker, not being overly affectionate by nature, lifted a servo and set it on the yellow helm, running a digit over the sensory horns there.

Bumblebee sighed softly, the signals from his horns momentarily overriding the pain in the rest of his frame. "Ratchet's just being his regular evil self, 'Bee. I'm sure you don't have anything to worry about." Softly kissing the minibot's cheek, Sideswipe felt the overwhelming urge to see Bumblebee's spark again. The pure white shade was addicting.

He leaned back and looked down at the yellow spy, who seemed to have calmed down quite a bit, his optics dim as he pressed his helm into Sunstreaker's servo with a soft sigh of his vents. Unable to help himself, Sideswipe kissed those pouting lips, drawing a surprised mewl from the minibot who quickly responded.

Bumblebee didn't know why, but the moment Sideswipe had started to hold him his tank had calmed down. The nausea faded away and a soft ache started in his chassis. He felt a need to see the front liner's sparks, to connect with them.

Sunstreaker suddenly leaned down, his handsome faceplates hovering over the minibot's as Sideswipe pulled away. "'Bee?" The golden warrior's free servo came up to the small yellow chassis and began to softly caress the warm metal. "Can I see your spark?"

Shock registered on the minibot's faceplates for an astrosecond before he nodded, slowly, and watched in amazement as Sideswipe quickly scrambled off of his chassis enough for the twins to unclasp his hood. They pulled it away and stared as the chestplates beneath it slid open.

The gentle white light glimmered like a miniature sun, washing over their frames with a soft warmth and drawing the larger mechs towards it. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe undid the clasps for their hoods and set all three on the floor next to the med-berth.

The room was filled with several different shades of light as the twins chestplates opened, leaning over the minibot closely enough that energy from their sparks began to reach out and dance over each other, sending tingles of emotions and memories down the faint connection.

"Hmm..." Bumblebee moaned softly and reached up with his small servo's to caress the dark sparks in front of him, shaking slightly as his lack of energon made itself known, warnings flashing through his HUD. The twins responded in kind, each reaching down and running a digit lightly over the casing of the gorgeous white orb in front of them.

The minibot gasped as emotions, most of them dark, flooded through his processor. But with them came a new feeling, like something was calling for him, reaching towards him. Whatever the feeling was, there was a taint to it, a chill that made the minibot's spark stutter for an astrosecond, making the twins draw back.

As they pulled further away, they both noticed something in the minibot's chassis that they were sure wasn't there the previous night...

(Scene Change)

"What is this meeting about, Ratchet?" Prowl looked upset, having been the only mech that had immediately agreed to come to the emergency meeting, without the prompting of a certain minibot being in pain. He didn't understand why Ratchet was insisting that they wait for Wheeljack and Perceptor, as neither of them were members of the main chain of command.

But the medbot was insistent, much to Jazz's frustration. As the two scientists finally walked into Prime's office, both seeming very flustered, the TIC snapped.

"Ratchet, will ya tell us what's wrong wit 'Bee now?" Nodding, the medic started talking as if he was reading out a medical report, his tone clipped and serious.

"When Bumblebee arrived in the medbay earlier I assumed that the charge he received from all the high grade he consumed had left a build-up in his system, but he informed me that he had released that charge, or as he put it 'got laid', but whatever bot he spent his overcharged night with he also spark-bonded with for an extended period of time."

He reset his vocalizer, glancing around at the entranced mechs. "The errant energy formed a smaller spark inside his chassis. Bumblebee is carrying."

"Wait, what?" Wheeljack had slumped over, staring in disbelief at the medbot.

"That's not everything, fraggit all. Shut up." Lifting his servo's in silent surrender, the science bot backed away from the obviously irate mech.

"The reason no bot has been able to carry since the war began is because of survival protocols overriding the programs necessary for a spark to form, but Bumblebee was either too overcharged last night or the spark, or sparks, he bonded with had enough excess energy as well that there was nothing else the energy in his spark could do.

"It had to make something or risk permanent damage. Unfortunately, 'Bee's protocols are taking over again and stopping his gestation tank from expanding enough to hold the forming sparkling and if we don't do something to stop that, Bumblebee will die."

Silence overtook the mechs in the room. Jazz, who had leaned against the wall at some point during the explanation was shaking his helm. "So... Wha' do we do?" Heaving a sigh through his vents, the medbot nodded over to Perceptor and Wheeljack.

"Perceptor knows the formula to make low grade energon, which is the only thing 'Bee will be able to intake, and I need you to start making it immediately." He motioned towards the door. "Bumblebee hasn't fueled since the party last night." The red science bot quickly left the room, reassuring the other gathered mechs that he wouldn't repeat a word of what he had been told.

"Wheeljack, I know it's not something you would ever like to do, but I need you to remove 'Bee's survival protocols." The engineer's optics widened and he threw up his servo's.

"Whoa whoa! Those can't be replaced Ratchet! Bumblebee won't be able to be a soldier anymore and that'll kill him!"

"If those protocol's remain, Bumblebee will die. If they are removed, he'll have a much better chance of surviving, provided he is confined to the Ark or the surrounding area." Wheeljack's helm fins dimmed and his shoulders slumped. "I also need you to be there for 'Bee. You and he are very good friends and this will be a very painful process for him."

The engineer nodded, but the kicked puppy feeling he was exhibiting remained. "Lastly," The medbot turned to look at the Command group, shuddering at the distant looks in their optics. "I am putting Bumblebee on medical leave until further notice and request permission to run a circuitry scan to find out who the other creators are as Bumblebee seems unwilling to tell me."

Optimus leaned back, his large form seeming to slump in his chair. While it was wonderful news that there might be Sparklings after so long, Bumblebee played an important part in the war effort, being the peacemaker among his own soldiers and keeping the level of infighting to a minimum.

If he allowed Ratchet to put the minibot on medical leave and if Wheeljack did have to remove the survival protocols, there was a very good chance that the Decepticons, if they heard of the situation, would try to use it to their advantage. Bumblebee was well known as a favorite among the Autobots and his death would heavily impact the psyche of many of the soldiers.

He barely noticed the engineer leaving his office as he thought over just what Ratchet had stated. "You have my permission to run the circuitry scan _only_ if Bumblebee refuses to tell you who the other creators are. Is that understood?"

The medbot heaved a sigh, seeming to relax. "Yes, I understand. Thank you, Prime."

"Hey Ratch-man?" Unable to keep a disgruntled look off of his faceplates at the highly disliked nickname, Ratchet turned to face the sabotuer. "How did 'Bee take the news?" Flickering his optics, the medbot cursed.

"I didn't tell him, fraggit all!" Turning and quickly exiting, Ratchet didn't really notice when the other three bots followed him out of the office. "I was in such a slagging rush I didn't even think about it!"


	3. So, Are We In Trouble?

Series Title: Wonderful One Night Stand

Chapter Three: So, Are We In Trouble?

Pairing: Slight Ratchet/Bee, implied Wheeljack/Bee

Rating: M

Warnings: creative language, MechxMech, slight drama

Summary: There are certain after-effects that come from a raunchy one night stand with the minibot hating twins, but Bumblebee wasn't expecting any of them.

Bumblebee had slipped into a light recharge nearly a breem ago, but the twins hovered over his frame, an unusual amount of worry assaulting their processors. Sideswipe gently replaced the minibot's hood, his digits shaking as the unanswered questions in his processor felt like they would drive him insane.

What was wrong with the minibot? Was it normal for somebot to be in this much pain after a night of drinking, even if they had had too much? Why did he and Sunstreaker care so much? Sure, they would worry a bit about the spy when he was hurt, but why, after one night, was he at the forefront of their processor?

Sunstreaker softly grabbed one of his twin's servo's, his own chassis back in place, silently offering comfort. Sideswipe squeezed the offered servo, then let go to pick up his own chassis and put it back on, his optics never leaving the peaceful minibot as he snapped it in place.

As the red twin opened his mouth to say Primus knows what, the door slid open to reveal a very irate medbot.

(Scene Change)

Ratchet groaned as he noticed the paint on the walls, a fluorescent blue that was the favorite of a certain prankster. To his continuing horror, he realized that the door to the room where Bumblebee was staying was, in fact, unlocked. His horror quickly turning into rage, the medbot opened the door.

He had expected Bumblebee to be covered in paint or decorated in the very least. He hadn't expected the twins to still be in the room hovering over the recharging minibot. When they saw Ratchet, their expressions morphed from startled to angry in an astrosecond.

Sunstreaker stormed out of the room, advancing on the smaller white mech who backed away from the obviously enraged front liner, as his brother followed him and slid the door shut. The golden mech didn't even seem to realize that there were three other bots standing behind the medic, his optics and anger focused on the red and white form.

"What were you thinking?" Both mechs pulled back as they asked the same question at the same time, which would have seemed humorous in any other situation.

"No, really, Ratchet. Why'd you have to freak out on 'Bee like that? He was nearly panicking when we got here!" A brief flash of shame skirted across the medics faceplates before he reset his vocalizer and glared at the twins.

"You listen and you listen good, you slaggers. I regret rushing out of here without telling 'Bee what was going on, but I was panicking over his health and needed to address some serious issues as soon as possible. Now if you don't mind?"

Much to the surprise of the golden mech, Ratchet pushed him and his brother out of the way, sliding the door open enough for him to slip inside before shutting and locking it again. Sunstreaker fumed, his arms crossed over his chassis, and ignored the other bots in the room. Sideswipe, as he realized that the top three in the chain of command were also there, felt panic settle in his spark.

"Oh, frag, wait... If Ratchet had to rush off and tell you three what's wrong then it's something bad right? Is 'Bee going to be okay? This isn't my fault, is it? I only gave him a little bit of coolant this morning because his tank was upset and it always helps with the after effects of in-taking too much high grade. Or at least it helps me, but I'm bigger than 'Bee. Does that have something to do with it? Please tell me I didn't poison him or something. It was just coolant! I even drank the rest of it!"

Jazz put one of his servo's over the rambling mechs mouth as his brother grinned a bit, despite the grim situation. "It ain't like all tha', Sides'. But it ain't good either."

Prowl seemed especially surprised at Sideswipe reaction, his battle computer immediately working out scenario's that could have occured based on what the red mech had accidentally confessed. Before he could bring up any of these theories, Optimus Prime spoke.

"I was wondering if, since you saw Bumblebee so early, you might have an idea who he spent the night with. There are several things the mech or mechs in question need to be made aware of." The twins' optics widened and they glanced at each other, no doubt communicating through their bond.

"'Bee spent the night with us. Now what is this about?" Sunstreaker wasn't expecting the black servo that suddenly smacked into his faceplates, but he rolled with the force of the hit and dropped into a battle stance, glaring at Jazz when the saboteur crossed his arms and sneered.

"Jazz!" Prowl immediately stepped in between the two bots as they both made motions to continue the fight, but anything else was stopped by Perceptor speed-walking into the medbay with a cube of low grade energon.

His vents were heaving slightly as he looked between the bots in front of the occupied exam room with a curious optic. "Perceptor." Optimus nodded at the science bot and lifted a servo to knock on the door in front of him.

Ratchet's voice came through the comm. system next to the door, irritable and clipped. "What?!" Unperturbed by the medic's tone, Prime entered his override code for the door and grabbed the cube from Perceptor. He held it through a gap in the door and smiled softly when it was snatched from his servo.

Closing the door, Optimus motioned for the science bot to leave. "Thank you Perceptor. I take it you only made one because it would be faster?" Nodding, the red mech turned to leave, his undeniably curious optics taking in the scene in front of him.

The doors slid shut behind the mech and Optimus Prime stood to his full height, towering over every other bot in the room. "Sideswipe, Sunstreaker?" They snapped to attention at their Commander's tone, the golden mech forgetting his somewhat throbbing faceplate. "I believe congratulations are in order."

The other four mechs stared at their Commander in confusion. "Bumblebee, while he has a long road ahead of him, is carrying a sparkling. _Your_ sparkling." Absolute silence stretched in the medbay for nearly a klik as the three officers observed the front liner's reactions.

While Sunstreaker faceplates didn't shift from their confusion, Sideswipe's quickly became elated. "We're gonna be creators?" Nodding, Prime took a step back, expecting what happened next. "WAHOO!" The red mech jumped in the air, much to the surprise of Prowl and Jazz, throwing his arms up and dancing around his brother.

"We're gonna be creators Sunny! A little sparkling! The first sparkling in vorns, thousands of vorns when you count stasis, and it's ours! I'm gonna teach it so much about investing and pranks and-" He stopped suddenly, horror spreading on his faceplates. "Oh slag... That's why 'Bee is in here? He's hurting from it? He didn't lose it, did he? What's going on?

"Is it from the coolant? Can carriers have coolant when they're carrying? It didn't hurt the sparkling, did it? Is it my fault? I'm sorry if it was! I sound like Blustreak right now, don't I? Somebot answer my questions because I am freaking-"

A golden servo clamped over the mech's mouth, though he continued to try and speak through the metal, his optics wide and obviously panicking as he flailed his arms. "Just give him a klik. He needs to get it out of his system, that's all." Prowl, who was categorizing Sideswipe's unusual reactions, stepped towards the red mech.

"Bumblebee's survival protocols are keeping his gestation tank from expanding and allowing the sparkling to form properly, hence why he's in so much pain." The twins, not understanding some of what the white and black mech said, nodded anyways. "Ratchet had to inform us because he needs to remove Bumblebee's survival protocols to keep the sparkling from dying and taking 'Bee with it."

Sunstreaker understood that, his expression changing from confused to grim acceptance. "I might still slag you for hitting me." He glared over at Jazz and the mech shrugged. "But I understand why you did it." He was quiet then, staring at the door to the exam room where Bumblebee was, when Sideswipe pulled his twin's servo away from his mouth.

"So, are we in trouble?"

(Scene Change)

Ratchet had set the low-grade off to the side as he continued to look over the minibot in front of him. Bumblebee had fallen into a light stasis, his spark thrumming a bit stronger than before and the energy of the sparkling was much more obvious, popping up in the most basic of his scans.

Sighing, the medbot softly shook Bumblebee awake, expecting the scared look that overtook the minibot's faceplates. "I'm sorry for rushing out, 'Bee. I didn't mean to scare you like that." Venting heavily, Ratchet grabbed one of the small black servo's in front of him.

"I've got good news and I've got bad news. The good news is that you're carrying a sparkling." Optics widening, the minibot tried to sit up, shock overtaking his fear. "But the bad news is that your gestation tank won't expand because of your survival protocols and we will have to remove them-"

"Whoa! No, we won't!" The minibot was smiling now, kicking his stabilizer's happily and reaching up to hug the medbot. "I have a built in override for my survival protocols, made it myself. Why didn't you just tell me?" He fell back onto the berth, giggling at the look on Ratchet's face.

"No bot with active survival protocols would ever let themselves be captured by Decepticons on purpose!" Grinning, the minibot offlined his optics to activate the override program. The soft whiir of shifting components and an obvious release of pressure on the small yellow chassis made both Ratchet and Bumblebee relax.

Then Ratchet couldn't help himself. He started chuckling, which eventually became all out laughter, confusing the minibot who kept a polite smile on his faceplates. Quieting down once he got it out of his system, Ratchet vented heavily, leaning on the berth in front of him.

"Oh, I needed that laugh. I really did. I should probably head out there and tell them that you're not in danger anymore. They were worried sick before, ya know? Especially Wheeljack when I told him he had to remove your survival protocols... I should probably comm. him first."

Heading over to where he had set down the low grade energon, Ratchet handed it to the under fueled minibot, who chirped out a happy 'thank you', then sent a ping to the engineer. Without waiting for him to start the conversation when the line opened, the medic got straight to the point.

:Wheeljack, it's Ratchet. Forget about removing the protocols. Crisis adverted thanks to an override program.: The relief over the line was obvious as the explosive expert muttered 'thank Primus'. :I'm heading out to tell Command now, then I'll be finding out what bot knocked up our mini.:

:Oh yes, please do. I wish to give them a present. A very loud, very frame-warming present.: The medic chuckled, softly running his digits over the minibot's thighs, which made him mewl happily, the light pleasure signals easier to concentrate on than the continued, if lessened, nausea.

Wheeljack had spent the previous night with the medic and they had had quite a fun time, but Bumblebee was known by his closest friends to spend any evening when he felt like interfacing in the engineer's personal quarters. The minibot jokingly claimed that he liked to see how many different colors the expressive helm fins of his best friend could turn.

Wheeljack would be the first to admit that he was attached to the minibot. They were more than just friends with benefits, but he had respected Bumblebee wishes to not get into anything more serious until the war calmed down. The yellow spy wanted a family with several sparklings and, being a carrier, he could have more than one bond-mate.

The medic and the engineer had agreed, without Bumblebee's knowledge, that they would keep close tabs on the mini and his interfacing partners until there was a chance to settle down. The pure white spark sitting in the minibot's chassis was like a balm to the two older bots, making them forget the tragedies of war and helping them, cycle by cycle, just to get up and do what needed to be done.

Bumblebee did know that both of them intended to bond with him at some point and had even accepted their advances, proving to be quite a fiend in the berth, but as they weren't in an exclusive relationship the minibot was free to spend his nights where ever he chose, just as Ratchet and Wheeljack were.

But Ratchet, knowing how much high grade the minibot had consumed, was convinced that Bumblebee hadn't been fully aware of who had dragged him to their berth. The medic had every intention of finding out and remodeling the slagger or slaggers, despite how much Command would disapprove.

"Go back into recharge once you finish that, 'Bee. And I'm putting you on medical leave for obvious reasons. And I want you to think about what you want the rest of the Ark to know, if anything, alright?" The little yellow bot nodded from his upright position, sipping happily at the low grade while his engine thrummed.

Unable to help himself, Ratchet moved forward and quickly kissed the minibot, his servo's grasping at yellow plated hips and squeezing almost desperately. Without another word, the medbot slipped out of the room and relocked the door, his optics curiously taking in the scene in front of him.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker still hadn't left the medbay, although the gold mech had a slight dent on the side of his faceplates. They were standing just to the side of the door and glared when the medbot relocked it, obviously intending to go back inside.

"No." He stated firmly. "Bumblebee will be refueling and then recharging. His systems need as much recharge as possible for the next few cycles and he will not be disturbed. Is that understood?" Nodding, the twins pushed him away from the door and took positions up in front of it, blocking it from view.

"Ratchet?" Looking over at his Commander, the medic straightened. "Did Wheeljack tell you when he would be heading down here?" Flickering his optics, Ratchet grinned.

"Bumblebee has a built in override for his survival protocols. He made the program himself and has already initiated it, so I've informed Wheeljack that he doesn't need to remove them." The large bot visibly relaxed. "Also, if you'll excuse me, I need to run that circuitry test." Jazz snickered suddenly, watching as the front liners behind the medbot tensed.

Glaring over at the saboteur, the red and white mech crossed his arms. "What's so funny?"

"Ya don't need ta run a test Ratch-man. They're standin' right behind ya!" His optics widening, the medic turned around to stare incredulously at the shuffling front liners. What happened next was somewhat expected, even if the dialogue wasn't.

"How dare you!? I've heard of sick jokes before, but this prank has gone too far! Taking advantage of _my_ friend?"

"Hey! We didn't take advantage of anybot, so don't go accusing us!"

"You did take advantage of him, you red slagger! There's no way Bumblebee was in his right processor with how much high grade he consumed so what you did was practically rape!"

"Hey!" Sunstreaker stormed forward, looming over the red and white mech. "I may be an absolute jerk most of the time but I would never rape a bot! That's just fragging wrong."

"Yea, and we happen to like 'Bee. He's pretty much the only minibot we like." Sideswipe pouted as he looked at the heavily venting medic, barely registering when the Command group moved closer, prepared to stop a fight if one broke out.

"I happen to love that minibot so you'd better watch what you say and how you say it or you might not wake up tomorrow." The clipped, quiet tone that came out of the medic's vocalizer was more frightening than his vicious yelling as his optics narrowed onto Sunstreaker's surprised faceplates.

"But regardless of my feelings, you're the creators of Bumblebee's first sparkling. Congratulations." The acidic sarcasm didn't make the compliment seem endearing in the least and both larger mechs watched with something akin to apprehension as Ratchet turned away from them and began to shift through some of the items on a nearby shelf.

He was muttering softly, shuffling through the smaller items until he realized that whatever he was looking for wasn't there. Exhaling heavily through his vents, the medic moved towards the storage closets. As he disappeared through the doors, Sideswipe turned to face the Command group and repeated his previous question.

"So, are we in trouble?"

(Scene Change)

Bumblebee settled back on the berth, the pressure in his chassis becoming more obvious, but he was so giddy he couldn't care. _'A sparkling!'_ Nearly jumping off the berth in his excitement, the minibot danced as best he could while laying down. _'I'm going to have a sparkling!'_

His carrier protocols were quickly taking over and his gestation tank started to expand, the pressure in his chassis lessening as it spread downwards. Excited beyond words, the minibot offlined his optics and began to concentrate on the extra energy in his spark chamber.

Bumblebee could feel the tiny life growing inside him, fluttering and flickering happily. He wondered, vaguely, why the energy had felt so cold before, but he realized that when his survival protocols reactivated they had registered the foreign energy as a contamination.

Thankful that the sparkling was undamaged, the minibot continued to concentrate on the energy. He was feeling the energy for anything he could; emotions, gender, thoughts, etc. Even though he knew it wasn't developed enough for him to feel any of those things, he still tried.

The more he concentrated, the more he realized that there was more than one energy signature. Happiness bubbling through his spark, the minibot couldn't help himself. He quickly scrambled off of the berth and headed towards the door, intending to find the twins and tell them about their sparklings.

When the door slid open, five pairs of curious optics settled on him, though Sideswipe and Sunstreaker quickly moved to usher him back into the room. "Go recharge! Ratchet said you have to, so go!" He giggled at their insistence and danced around their pushing arms.

"I've got something to tell you! Unless you've already heard it..." Glancing at Command, he couldn't help but notice how gloomy Jazz looked, but he filed it away as something that could wait a few kliks and turned back to the twins. "Guess what?"

"You're gonna have a sparkling!" Sideswipe jumped up, throwing his arms into the air. "Our sparkling!" His faceplates were stretched into a wide smile. "A cute, perfect little sparkling to teach so many wonderful things to, like pranks and investing-"

"And art." Sunstreaker was smiling happily and looked much like a god with his beautiful faceplates in such a soft expression. "But you need to recharge." Bumblebee's smile got wider and he glanced over his shoulder as Ratchet slipped back into the room.

"Ratchet! Guess what?" The medic motioned for the minibot to go back into the private exam room, a long device clenched in his servo. "Just a klik and I swear I'll lay down, but guess what?" Sighing, the red and white mech decided to indulge the adorable little bot.

"What?" Bumblebee turned back to the twins, the smile on his face growing even wider.

"There are two sparklings!" The twins, who had both been smiling at the little bot's enthusiasm, stared in wonder at the announcement and Bumblebee turned back to Ratchet, an apology in his optics, but a smile on his faceplates. "Twins, Ratchet!"

The medic could understand why Bumblebee was trying to apologize to him and he didn't want the little bot to feel guilty, so he smiled as best he could and motioned for him to go back into the private exam room.

"And lay down, please?"

(Scene Change)

Jazz could feel his control slipping as Bumblebee walked back into the exam room, glancing over at him curiously and sending the saboteur a gentle smile. The black and white mech had been trying to keep his true feelings about the situation hidden since he had heard the news, but he knew that even as an experienced spy he was doing a poor job.

Jazz loved the minibot. He had been certain for quite some time that it wasn't the same kind of love that he knew Ratchet and Wheeljack had for the sweet-sparked bot, but after watching the twins carry the mewling minibot out of the rec room the previous night and feeling unusually angry, he knew he had to re-evaluate his feelings.

After thinking on it for quite some time, so much so that he hadn't even gone into recharge, he had come to the conclusion that he was in love with Bumblebee. It was a poor time to realize the depths of his attachment, especially when the minibot didn't need the drama that would come with his Commanding Officer's confession, should it come to that.

And Jazz had intended to discuss it with Prowl, whom he shared a berth with during most recharge cycles. He didn't know what the Praxian thought about Bumblebee, aside from his service record, but he had been hoping to ease the idea of having the minibot as a third in their relationship into the mech's overly logical processor.

But now he didn't know what to do and when faced with a situation where he had no options, the saboteur did the only thing he could. He fled, exiting the medbay as quickly as possible without looking hurried, and locked himself in his office. He could always use the excuse of having too much work to do to avoid being around the minibot, despite how much he hated the idea.

(Scene Change)

Prowl watched Jazz flee and had to keep himself from venting a sigh. He knew how the saboteur felt about the minibot, having noticed the signs even if Jazz was oblivious. Prowl was sure that Jazz had finally realized the depths of his feelings if his actions against Sunstreaker were any evidence.

Turning to face Prime, the SIC saluted. "I'll be returning to my office, Sir. I have datapads I need to complete." The larger mech nodded, dismissing the Datsun and turning to face the twins once the black and white mech had exited the medbay.

"Sideswipe, Sunstreaker?" Snapping to attention, the front liner's tried to keep from feeling apprehensive at their Commander's tone. "I have already congratulated you, but there is something we need to discuss. When Bumblebee is taken off active duty mechs will begin asking why. I need you three to sit down together and decide how much information you are willing to provide.

"But be warned-" Said in Prime's deep voice, the warning sounded extremely ominous. "Regardless of what you wish to tell your comrades, they will eventually find out that Bumblebee is carrying. It won't be long before the Decepticons learn about it as well.

"Bumblebee will be a target too tempting for them to ignore and therefore he will be confined to the Ark for the time being. Do you understand what I've told you?"

"Yes, Sir." The twins replied in unison, saluting their Commander with grim determination. Bumblebee wouldn't come to harm while under their watch.

(Scene Change)

"This probe here," Ratchet lifted the object in his hand, a long cylindrical device that looked somewhat painful. "Is a way to check on the health of a sparkling, or in this case sparklings. I'll be inserting it into your valve and connecting it to your socket. Alright?"

Nodding, Bumblebee spread his stabilizer's and retracted his panel. As the medic lowered the probe, he couldn't help but notice the slight rawness to the edges of the valve. "'Bee, I have to ask..." Setting the calibrations on the probe for the minibot's frame type, Ratchet pressed it into the tight passage. "Did you go with the twins willingly?"

Gorgeous blue optics widened in surprise at the question and Bumblebee fidgeted at the chill on the probe. "I know I was really overcharged, but I knew who I was with and what we were doing." He sighed through his vents, leaning up a bit to look the medbot in the faceplates. "I'm sorry Ratchet."

Shaking his helm, the red and white mech stared at the small read-out on the probe in front of him. "One in a trillion chance of it happening 'Bee. Even more specifically, one in 997.8 billion." A soft clicking sound came from the minibot's codpiece as a connection was established and the medic set the device to scan, looking up at the apologetic carrier.

"Your self-repair probably detached your chassis in an attempt to relieve the pressure from the build-up of energy from the high grade." He shrugged, rubbing one of his servo's over the minibot's knees. "The twins saw that gorgeous spark of yours and decided to play with it." He chuckled and walked around the berth to sit up next to Bumblebee.

"If you weren't with spark, Wheeljack and I never would have found out that you spent the night with the twins, hmm?" Shame filled the minibot's optics and he reached out to grab Ratchet's servo, a pleading look on his faceplates.

"I am sorry, Ratchet. I really wasn't expecting this." He smiled softly, pulling himself towards the medic so he could lay his helm on one of those white thighs. "I was excited when the twins first grabbed me, but I thought they'd stop after a klik or two, because I'm a minibot, ya know?

"Then it just continued and it was awesome, yes, but they're not part of my life like you and Wheeljack are." The medic's helm snapped up. "I enjoyed what happened Ratchet, but the twins and I are only friends. I want them to be there for the sparklings, but I'm not going to bond with them." Ratchet nearly collapsed against the minibot, the relief evident in his frame.

"I don't think I should bond with them just because I'm carrying their sparklings. It doesn't make sense to do something like that." Giggling again, Bumblebee kissed the medic's cheek. "I don't doubt that you and Wheeljack have some kind of revenge planned, but please leave them mostly intact, okay?" A grin was on Ratchet's faceplates when he sat back up.

"I will make no promises."


	4. To Tell Or Not To Tell

Series Title: Wonderful One Night Stand

Chapter Four: To Tell Or Not To Tell...

Pairing: Slight Prowl/Jazz, slight Sunny/Bee/Sides, slight Ratchet/Wheeljack/Bee

Rating: R

Warnings: creative language, MechxMech

Summary: There are certain after-effects that come from a raunchy one night stand with the minibot hating twins, but Bumblebee wasn't expecting any of them.

Prowl didn't bother knocking on the door to the saboteur's office, but simply put in his override code and walked inside. Jazz glared up at him, dropping a datapad onto a pile with a little more force than necessary. He didn't look away from the other black and white mech after that, daring the enforcer to open the conversation.

"I know about your feelings for Bumblebee." Whatever the saboteur had been expecting, that wasn't it. "I've known for some time that you were in denial about how you felt. I take it from my observation of your actions earlier that you've spent some time thinking things through?" Jazz was quiet, his visor dim as he leaned back in his chair.

"It ain't fair, Prowler." Ignoring the somewhat annoying nickname, Prowl moved closer to the TIC's desk, wondering how this would play out. "Ah jus' figured out how Ah felt, an' all this slag happens!" He shook his helm and got up from his chair, walking around the desk to throw his arms around the other mech.

"Why couldn't Ah have figured it out sooner? When ah coulda done somethin'?" Prowl hugged the other mech back, trying to offer comfort, even though it wasn't his forte. "Ah know he's wit Ratchet and 'Jack, but if they're willin' ta share him then Ah thought maybe Ah'd have a shot."

He shook his helm, leaning up to kiss Prowl's cheek. "But Ah know the twin's don't share wit no bot. An' Ah can tell tha' they're startin' ta' feel for him tha same way Ah do." Unable to keep himself from grinning as a cruel thought flitted through his processor, the Datsun kissed Jazz back and pulled away.

"Poor Bumblebee. Being caught in the middle of that much relationship slag won't be good for his stress levels."

(Scene Change)

"I still think we should just outright tell them what's going on."

"No." Bumblebee pouted as his suggestion was shot down for the third time since the start of the meeting. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe even agreed with Command, an incredibly rare thing, about keeping the sparklings a secret for as long as possible.

The minibot wondered why he had even bothered to come to the meeting when it seemed like no one was listening to him. Ratchet was hovering over his shoulder, talking with Prime about setting up a nursery to raise the sparklings, some place safe and preferably away from any prying eyes.

Jazz and Prowl were listening closely to the medbot, who was talking about bringing Wheeljack in to design defense mechanisms for the room. He was hoping that they would be allowed to build something that could stop even Megatron if the Warlord decided to repeat the carnage his soldiers unleashed on the youth sectors.

"Wheeljack can design such a weapon?" Ratchet shifted uncomfortably and reset his vocalizer.

"Technically, he's already built the weapon, but he hasn't had a chance to test it yet." Bumblebee giggled, leaning away from the medbot and glancing over at the engineer sitting by the door. "Mostly because the power core keeps exploding." Wheeljack's helm fins flashed several different colors, making the minibot giggle again, before Ratchet forcibly turned his helm to face frontwards.

Prime couldn't help but smile indulgently, though the expression was only visible through his optics. Bumblebee saw the affection for what it was and smiled happily at his Commander, kicking his pedes in the too-tall chair at having received such praise, even if it was silent.

Sunstreaker reached out and wiped at a scuff mark on the little yellow mini's shoulder, seemingly oblivious to the way the rest of the bots in the room tensed. "When's the last time you waxed, 'Bee?" The minibot opened his mouth to reply before quickly closing it and looking away in embarrassment. Raising an optic ridge, Sunstreaker crossed his arms.

"It might have been..." Trailing off and mumbling the rest of his reply, Bumblebee was drawing curious look from the rest of the mechs in the room, so he sighed through his vents and repeated himself. "A few cycles before the party." Shrugging his shoulders at the incredulous look from the golden warrior, the minibot leaned back, embarrassment making his faceplates turn a soft pink.

"It's actually a good thing that 'Bee hasn't waxed. I don't doubt that your carrier protocols have been warding you off from waxing for the last few cycles, right?" Turning in his seat to stare curiously at the medbot, who had the complete attention of the room, Bumblebee cautiously nodded.

"If you happened to wax in a closed off or heated room, like the washracks, the fumes you would intake through your vents slow down your energon flow, which would severely hamper the development of the sparklings." Optics widening, 'Bee shifted in his seat and glanced at the scuff on his shoulder.

"That can totally stay there." Sunstreaker nodded his agreement, to the surprise of the other mech's in the room, and then Prowl reset his vocalizer to get everybot's attention.

"Now that we're all in agreement, I believe we should run through the plans once more before finalizing them."

"We'll order the building of a 'safe room', which Grapple won't argue with as it will help to get Red Alert off his backplates." Ratchet counted off the first step as he finally sat down in the chair next to Bumblebee, grabbing the smaller bot's servo tightly. "Then allow Wheeljack to help with the design for security purposes."

The room they had selected for the safe room was actually a large storage area located just underneath the medbay and it was only accessible through Ratchet's office. "We'll have a meeting with ranked officer's about what the safe room is really for, after Bumblebee moves into it. Since it's close to the medbay, it'll be easier for him to receive check-ups."

Bumblebee sighed as they continued outlining just how the next six orns would work, when a nagging thought jumped into his processor. "Excuse me?" He raised an arm, as he had seen human children do when they wanted to ask a question.

"Yes, Bumblebee?" Prime became wary once Bumblebee began to fidget.

"I'm certainly not trying to be pessimistic here, but how am I going to carry these sparklings all the way to their projected birth date?" Silence met his question and Bumblebee glanced around the room at the mostly gawking mechs. "Tiny minibot here, carrying two full-sized mech sparklings. _Big_ size difference."

Ratchet's vocalizer seemed to short as he realized what the minibot was alluding to. "Fraggin Primus... They'll be nearly a fourth your size when they're born." He shook his helm, squeezing Bumblebee's servo and going over the calculations in his head. "Which means that together, they'll be almost half your size. Even if you manage to carry them to term, you won't be able to walk for the last orn!"

Groaning, Bumblebee let his helm thunk against the back of his chair. "Ugh, I don't want to be invalid! Why'd I have to be a micro-bot?" Sideswipe, who had been quiet for most of the meeting, working on pulling investments for his sparklings future, leaned over to stare at the little yellow bot.

"Micro-bot? I thought you were a minibot." Bumblebee giggled, a playful smile on his faceplates.

"No, I'm a micro-bot. A micro-bot is a minibot that's so mini, he has to be called micro." The red mech's optics widened and he began laughing, closely followed by Jazz and Sunstreaker. He nearly dropped the datapad he had clenched in one servo. "But seriously, can we set up a system of some sort that, even if I can't walk, I'll still be able to get around without help?"

"No." Ratchet glared as Bumblebee started to pout. "I said no, and I mean no. If we put in a pulley system of some kind and it glitched while you were sitting in it, it could drop you or crush you and I won't let something like that in my medbay and certainly not into a safe room. Alright?" He pretended like the minibot had agreed then nodded his helm. "But thank you for mentioning it."

Bumblebee muttered quietly, the extra energy in his spark bouncing around excitedly as it pushed a little further down into his gestation tank. The dim ache was left over from his tank spreading, ready to accept the tiny lifeforms, and Bumblebee rubbed over the spot, unable to keep himself from smiling happily as the larger bots continued to talk over him.

What he didn't notice was Sunstreaker's optics zeroing in on where his servo intertwined with Ratchet's. The golden mech stood up, ignoring the way the conversation halted, and pulled his seat closer to the minibot's. Then he grabbed the small black servo over 'Bee's stomach plates and sat back down, glaring at Ratchet.

Sideswipe, noticing the challenge for what it was, quickly moved to stand behind his brother, crossing his arms and glaring at the medbot. Wheeljack stood up and, mirroring Sideswipe, he stood behind Ratchet, who completely ignored him in favor of reaching for something to throw at the twins.

The tension in the room was thick, but quickly broken as Jazz began laughing. "Sorry, sorry!" Snickering, the saboteur leaned over the Command table. "Ya look kinda lost there, 'Bee." All four mechs glanced down at the minibot, who seemed incredibly startled.

"If you mechs start a serious fight, can I not be sitting between you?" Standing up, Optimus Prime reached forward and plucked the little yellow bot from his seat. Ignoring the indignant shouts from Sunstreaker and Ratchet, he placed Bumblebee on the arm-rest of his chair, chuckling at the smile on the minibot's faceplates.

"Proceed." He nodded at the other four mechs, who seemed to have forgotten that they were fighting and choosing instead to glare at Prime, pouting much like younglings would.

"Enough." Prowl was using his battle voice, startling the mechs in the room. "This is a serious situation, with a bot's life on the line, and you're acting like he's a toy." He glanced at Bumblebee and shot the minibot the tiniest of smiles in apology at the terminology. Then Optimus stood up to address the assembled bots.

"Sideswipe and Sunstreaker will be helping Ratchet clean out the storage room. You can go now because the sooner it gets done, the better. Prowl will be heading down to speak with Grapple about the safe room. Wheeljack will go to his lab and prep defenses for the nursery and then Bumblebee will report to Jazz' office to get the paperwork handled for his 'vacation'. Dismissed."

No one argued with Prime as the larger bot waved them towards the door.

(Scene Change)

As the door hissed shut, Bumblebee turned to his Commander. "Thank you, sir." Though he felt stupid for sitting on the arm-rest of the larger mech's chair, he started kicking his pede's. "I'm sure nothing would've gotten done if you hadn't interrupted."

Prime chuckled, the deep rumble of his voice making Bumblebee's circuits sing. "It's what I'm here for, 'Bee." Reaching out one of his servo's, the red and blue bot grabbed a datapad from the desk in front of him. "I know you don't want to be on bed rest for that last orn, but if Ratchet says it must be done, there's not much I can do to stop him."

Glancing down at the minibot, who was pouting adorably, Prime handed him the datapad. "And to be completely honest, I would rather you be safe. I'm sorry, Bumblebee." Shrugging, the little yellow bot jumped down from the arm-rest, smiling brightly at Prime when the larger bot didn't move to help him.

Looking down at the datapad he had been handed, Bumblebee giggled. "_1001 ways to deal with quarrelling lovers_." He read the title out loud then tucked the pad into his subspace. "I'll be reading that tonight, no doubt."

(Scene Change)

Shuffling towards Jazz' office, the yellow minibot rubbed a servo over his stomach plates, wondering what he was going to do. He had honestly never wanted anything more out of life than a sparkling, but he didn't want to have it in the middle of a war. Especially a war that seemed never-ending.

He smiled and waved happily at the mech's he passed, giving them the same story Ratchet had used in the official medical report, that he had had too much high grade and it had left a painful charge in his systems.

They readily accepted the story, knowing that Bumblebee never drank much, and continued on their way when the minibot told them he had an appointment to get too. As he got to Jazz' door, Prowl was leaving, a soft smile on his faceplates as he looked down at the little yellow bot.

"I know I didn't say congratulations before, so I'm saying it now. Congratulations Bumblebee. It's amazing what you're doing." Flushing heavily at the praise, just as he always did when someone complimented him, Bumblebee nodded his thanks and walked into the office behind the larger mech.

Jazz was sitting at his desk, despondently filling out a datapad and grumbling about something. He waved the minibot inside, sending the command for the door to close once 'Bee cleared the frame. As he remembered that he had seen his Superior looking upset only the joor before, Bumblebee decided to figure out the problem.

"Sir? Is everything alright? You seem kind of upset." Snapping his helm up to look at the minibot in surprise, Jazz was quiet for nearly a klik before he started laughing loudly.

"Compared ta tha slag you're goin' through, everythin' is fine, 'Bee. But thanks for askin'." He smiled down at his subordinate, optics tracing over the minibot's slender frame before waving him towards the seat in front of his desk.

"Ah'm almost done fillin' out mah portion of this thing, then ya can finish it up." Not buying his superior's reason, but not wanting to push it, Bumblebee slid into the indicated seat.

"Still... Just let me know if I can help, Sir. With whatever the problem is." The black and white mech froze, a digit hovering over the datapad. Then Jazz stood up and walked around the desk, staring at the minibot.

"Ah want ta tell ya 'Bee, don' get me wrong. But it ain't important and Ah don't wanna stress ya out right now." Bumblebee pouted cutely, unconsciously arousing his superior.

"I'd like to hear about it, Sir, if telling me would help anything. I can at least listen to you rant if it's about something stupid, right?" Smiling, the minibot shifted in his chair. "I know it helps mechs to talk about their problems even if we don't tend to do it too often. Like when Bluestreak-"

Bumblebee never got to tell the humorous anecdote about Bluestreak because Jazz had suddenly leaned down and kissed him. After a few short astroseconds, the black and white mech pulled away, his optics focused on the minibot's shocked faceplates. Flushing, the minibot quickly stood from his seat, understanding dawning in his processor.

"Sir?" Sighing heavily through his vents, Jazz leaned back against his desk and shook his helm.

"Ah'm sorry, 'Bee. Sorry Ah didn't tell ya sooner."

"How long?" Bumblebee's question was quiet, nearly inaudible, but Jazz heard it regardless.

"Ah'm terrible abou' understandin' mah own feelin's. Ah didn't even stop ta think abou' all those times when Ah was upset abou' you bein' hurt or when Ah saw ya cuddlin' wit 'Jack or Ratch-man. Ah only figured out last night how Ah felt 'Bee, but it's been vorns." He smiled at the shocked look on the minbot's faceplates.

"And Ah know ya didn't need ta hear it, but Ah hate not tellin' a bot abou' how Ah feel. And Ah can tell jus' from watchin' 'em, tha' the twins are startin' ta feel the same way abou' you as Ah do. Ah didn't want ta bring up tha subject and jus' put more stress on ya."

Bumblebee slid into his chair, wondering how he had gotten into this mess in the first place. He loved Ratchet and Wheeljack with all of his spark, but the twins and Jazz had always been special to him too. He couldn't see himself hurting their feelings if it came down to a choice between the two front liners and his superior.

"Wow." Bumblebee recalled the datapad Optimus had given him. "I don't know what to do." Looking back up at Jazz, the minibot tried to smile. "Aside from never drinking high grade again." Snickering, Jazz reached out with one of his servo's and softly touched the minibot's cheek.

"Ah told ya Ah didn't want ta stress ya out." Bumblebee smiled and leaned his helm into the warm metal, dimming his optics. "Ah thought Ah could tell ya abou' it and then we'd talk ta Ratchet and Wheeljack, but then tha twins got curious." He shook his helm. "Why'd they have ta do it now?"

A small black servo pressed over his own and the sabotuer smiled down at the minibot. "I think it's best if I just take it one joor at a time. Try and work everything out as it comes up." Flashes of how protective the twins had gotten bounced through his processor. "But I really just don't know what to do." Bumblebee sighed through his vents and glanced up at his superior.

"I love Ratchet and Wheeljack, but our relationship is open. I do like the twins and I want them to be there for their sparkling, but I don't want to break their sparks if they try to come between Ratchet, Wheeljack and I. I'm really fond of you, Sir and I respect you a great amount and those feelings could probably become more, but I don't know what to do."

His voice started to raise in pitch as he became more stressed. "I may be able to have multiple bond-mates, being a carrier, but I don't think I could handle five mechs!"

"Bond-mates?" Kneeling in front of the seated minibot, Jazz smiled brightly. "Ya'd really take some mech like me as ya bond-mate, 'Bee? Ah ain't perfect, ya know? Ah've done some bad things in mah time..." Noticing the depressed tone his superior was using, Bumblebee leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the larger mech, softly kissing him.

"I don't know what I want just yet, with so much stuff going on at once. Besides that, no bot is perfect Jazz." Smiling as he leaned back, the minibot giggled at the saboteur's grin. "And I wouldn't want somebot who was perfect. I wouldn't feel like much whenever I was around them and I don't like feeling like that."

Jazz nodded his helm and stood up, glancing down at the datapad that was still clenched in his servo. "Ah guess Ah better finish fillin' this out, huh?" Chuckling sadly as he input the last of the required data, he handed the pad over to Bumblebee.

"Jus' put down in tha last box that ya understand that ya won't be required to fight should tha Decepticons attack." Nodding, the minibot did as requested and handed the pad back. "Then ya free ta go 'Bee. And don't worry too much abou' what I said, jus' try an' relax, okay?"

Bumblebee pouted. "I wasn't going to worry about it." As he started to leave the room, the minibot glanced back with a beautiful smile on his faceplates. "But I am going to consider it, Sir." Gawking, Jazz barely noticed as the door closed behind the little yellow bot.

(Scene Change)

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were busy helping Ratchet remove things from the safe room, snickering every time the medbot stopped to look through a box and mutter about what was inside. "That's where this stupid thing went... I thought Wheeljack snatched this one... PIPE-SUCKING, AFT-HEADED FRAGGERS!" Both twins jumped away from the medic, their battle system prepared to engage.

"I spent three orns looking for this stupid scanner, three orns! And it was in this box down here this whole time? I'm gonna slaggin' kill First Aid, I swear! I even sat there and rebuilt the stupid fraggin'..." As he started mumbling and shaking his helm, the twins couldn't help themselves, they started snickering again.

"What?" Shrugging, Sideswipe turned away, poking his brother in the stomach plates as he did so. "Why did I let them put all this slag in storage anyways?"

The room was quiet except for the sound of boxes being shifted and lifted as the three mechs placed them on the lift that would go upwards into Ratchet's office. But Sideswipe had never been good with long silences and he had something he wanted to ask Ratchet anyways.

"Why do you hate us?" The medbot whipped around to face the twins as they stood side by side in front of him. "I mean, we didn't intend for a sparkling, nonetheless two, to come about from our night with 'Bee, but we're certainly not unhappy about it. We're going to make sure we're the best creators ever and we'll take real good care of 'Bee so-"

"I don't want you to take care of him." The medic's optics narrowed. "And I don't hate you. I'm just disappointed. In myself mostly, because I wanted to be the creator of Bumblebee's sparkling." The frontliner's stared in amazement at the medbot.

"I met Bumblebee just shortly after he joined the Ark, during his first mandatory medical exam..."

-Flashback-

Ratchet sighed as an ache started creeping over his frame. It was getting harder and harder for him to get up for the start of his shift every joor, simply because he felt useless. Joor after joor he'd be meeting new mechs, who would soon be on the berths in his medbay, and some of them wouldn't leave alive.

He'd have to watch the light fade from their optics, feel their spark stutter to a stop, and the energon never seemed to wash off. He could scrub his servo's for cycles and he would still see the pink fluid staining the red metal. He hated it.

Then a bright yellow minibot caught his optics. He was standing in a line of new recruits, the happy smile on his face a complete change from the normally apprehensive looks that Ratchet was used too. The minibot was cute too, with a slender frame and gorgeous faceplates.

He smiled up happily at the medbot when it was his turn and practically skipped into the exam room, waving at the mechs gathered in the waiting room behind him. Scrambling up onto the berth, which was made for larger frame types, the minibot glanced behind him to smile happily at Ratchet.

"Sorry about Gears and Huffer, they always complain." Snickering quietly at the surprised look on the medbot's face, the little yellow bot held out one of his servo's. "I know my designation is on my chart, but I'd like to introduce myself. I'm Bumblebee, it's nice to meet you sir!"

Ratchet had only grunted out a reply to the minibot, knowing that it was better to not get attached, and the exam continued as per the norm. Until he asked the minibot to open his chestplates. There was no argument, but when that light flooded the exam room, Ratchet felt his stabilizer's go weak.

Sitting in front of him was the most beautiful spark he had ever seen. An untarnished, pure white orb sat in the minibot's chestplates and, for the first time in a very long time, the medic felt at peace. He lifted a servo and lightly ran his digits over the orb, a look of wonder on his faceplates.

Bumblebee sighed happily at the contact, unused to his spark receiving any attention, having not shown it to many bots. Then he smiled warmly at the medic, the innocent trust in his optics making an unfamiliar emotion take root in Ratchet's spark.

He had fallen in love with this adorable bot and it hadn't taken more than a glance at that gorgeous spark.

-End Flashback-

Having left out some parts, Ratchet quickly finished his explanation. "I know that a spark is a direct representation of who a bot is and what they have experienced. Bumblebee has the purest spark I've ever seen and I loved him from the moment I laid optics on that orb.

"I loved him then as a friend, but it's grown into something much more serious over the vorns. Wheeljack saw Bumblebee's spark only a few stellar cycles after that, when he joined in on a 'private session' 'Bee and I were having." Grinning at the sneers the twins shot him, Ratchet thought about elaborating, but he didn't want to give the front liner's any ideas.

"The three of us agreed to wait until the war was over before making our relationship permanent, as bond-mates." The golden mech and his brother were both gawking now, not understanding how two bots could be attached enough to _want_ to be bond-mates, let alone three.

"So I don't hate you, honestly, I don't." He straightened then, the familiar scowl on his faceplates, startling the front liner's. "But Wheeljack and I will be taking care of Bumblebee, not you. And there will be no discussion on that."

They stared at each other for several astroseconds, the twins weighing their options and Ratchet waiting for them to start something. Then they all turned back to the now smaller stacks of boxes and continued loading the lift.

"Should've told First Aid that he had to help with this... Ungrateful fragger, boxing this stuff up in such a haphazard way... What's this thing?" He pulled a circular object from the box, staring at it with narrowed optics. The twins, intrigued by the question, turned to see what the medic was looking at, and Sideswipe recognized it just as Ratchet pressed the button in the center.

"No wait-" There was a soft clicking sound before a stream of blue paint came out of the object and shot Ratchet in the faceplates. He stumbled back, spitting out what had managed to get into his mouth and shaking his helm. He noticed the twins running towards the lift and he turned to face them, absolute rage on his faceplates.

"TWINS!"


	5. How Many Orns Does It Take To Go Insane?

Series Title: Wonderful One Night Stand

Chapter Four: How Many Orns Does It Take To Go Insane?

Pairing: Ratchet/Bee

Rating: R

Warnings: creative language, MechxMech

Summary: There are certain after-effects that come from a raunchy one night stand with the minibot hating twins, but Bumblebee wasn't expecting any of them.

Bumblebee sighed as he sat on the overly large berth in the safe room beneath Ratchet's office. He had been asked to spend the night in the safe room, just to make sure he was comfortable, and the little bot was really starting to regret agreeing.

It had been five joors since he'd found out he was carrying and four joors since the meeting with Command. There was going to be another meeting, once it could be scheduled, where the rest of the officer's aboard the Ark would be made aware of the situation.

Once the first orn had passed, the officer's would be allowed to tell the soldier's directly under their command what was going on. After the second orn, Bumblebee would be confined to the Ark. And after the fifth orn, Bumblebee would be confined to his berth.

The minibot could certainly wait for that to happen and, offlining his optics, he brought his servo's up to his stomach plates and began to rub over them. Sighing, Bumblebee began to hum, sending soft spark pulses down to the energy in his gestation tank.

:Bumblebee?: Jumping at the unexpected comm., the minibot quickly replied.

:Sunstreaker? What's up?: There was quiet on the other end of the line before the golden warrior asked a question Bumblebee had been dreading.

:Do you love us?:

(Scene Change)

Snapping awake, the little yellow bot glanced around the room, venting heavily. He was still down in the safe room, which was nearly four times the size of the room he shared with Cliffjumper. Bumblebee had been nodding off lately, slipping into recharge more easily, and his processor would often conjure up scenario's based on situations that made him uncomfortable.

And, unfortunately, ever since Jazz had mentioned that the twins were developing feelings for him he had been 'dreaming' about them. The point of the dream was always the same, although the words in the question would change.

Sideswipe or Sunstreaker would ask 'Can you love us?' or 'Will you love us?'. And they normally sounded so pitiful that Bumblebee had said yes in his dreams more than once to try and make them happy. He didn't know why he couldn't just say no, that he loved Ratchet and Wheeljack, but he supposed he would have to love the twins at least a little bit.

He was carrying their sparklings after all. Two happy pulses danced in his gestation tank, making him nauseous, but he did his best to ignore the feeling. Stretching, the minibot sat up on the over-sized berth, which was rather close to the ground, and climbed off. He headed towards the lift area and pinged Ratchet, who immediately lowered the lift.

"Do you like it?" There was a small level of sarcasm in the medbot's voice as he looked around the room and grinned. Aside from the berth, there was absolutely nothing in the room to entertain the mini, which Ratchet knew would quickly drive the little yellow bot insane.

"It's... spacious." Snickering, the red and white bot helped Bumblebee onto the lift and began to move it upwards. "May I ask you something Ratchet?" Smiling down at the minibot, the medic sent the command to his door to close and lock, knowing that Bumblebee only said that if he wanted to talk about something personal.

"Ask away, 'Bee." Reflexively swallowing as the burn of nausea in his tanks got a little worse, Bumblebee shuffled his pede's.

"I've been having odd dreams... About the twins." The medic pointed at his stomach plates and the minibot shook his head bemusedly. "No, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker."

"Are the dreams kinky?" Laughing at Ratchet's wiggling optic ridges, Bumblebee moved back, sitting down on a couch on the other side of the office. Chuckling at his own joke, Ratchet turned to his desk and began to organize the datapads on it.

"No, no..." The minibot reset his vocalizer, squirming in his seat. "In the dreams they're always asking about love." Ratchet turned to face him, his optics widening and his mouth dropping open. "They're always asking if I love them, if I _can_ love them, if I _want_ to love them... It's just confusing."

Ratchet felt a burn of anger in his spark, but he quickly ignored it. "Bumblebee..." Moving closer to the minibot, the medic lifted a servo and softly touched the little bot's silver faceplates. "I know you have a lot of affection in your spark and I will be happy with whatever you decide to do, but you need to think about this carefully."

Sighing, Bumblebee looked up, leaning into the red servo touching him. "Yes, they're the creators of your sparklings, but that doesn't mean you _have_ to be with them." The minibot didn't respond, his optics dim as he concentrated on a spot on the wall behind Ratchet.

"I'm tired of thinking." The medbot immediately responded to the veiled invitation, leaning down and kissing Bumblebee's pouting lips. The little yellow bot kissed back, lifting his servo's to grasp at the white chassis in front of him and slip slender digits into seams.

Sitting down next to Bumblebee, Ratchet pulled the minibot into his lap, settling a yellow stabilizer on either side of his hips. His red servo's ran over the slender frame and moans escaped his vocalizer as talented digits tickled over sensitive wires in his chassis.

"'Bee..." Thrusting against the minibot's closed panel, Ratchet sent the command to his servo's to heat, something he normally used to help get rid of kinks in wires. His heated digits rubbed over seams on Bumblebee's backplates, making the minibot throw his helm back and moan loudly, grinding his hips against the medics.

Two separate clicks signified the opening of interface panels and Ratchet leaned back to stare at Bumblebee's glistening valve. Nearly transparent purple lubricant dripped out onto white thighs, making the medic smirk.

Pulling one of his servo's away from the minibot's backplates, Ratchet slipped a heated digit into Bumblebee's valve. A high pitched whine escaped the minibot's vocalizer and he ground his hips against the digit, his optics offlining at the sensation.

"Please..."

"Hmm?" Ratchet tried to ignore the breathy moan and concentrated on slowly pumping his digit in and out of the minibot's tight valve.

"Please Ratchet, _more_..." Smirking at how quickly Bumblebee could shift his vocals from lustful to commanding, Ratchet pressed the releases for his spike, humming as it pressurized almost immediately.

The tip of his connecting hub pressed against the back of his servo as he slipped another digit into Bumblebee's valve, grinning even more when the little yellow bot gripped his shoulders and began to thrust his hips downwards, optics offline and helm thrown back.

"Bumblebee..." The medic pulled his digits out, smirking at the minibot's wanton moan, then pressed the tip of his spike against the lips of Bumblebee's valve. "You're mine right now, hmm?" He thrust his hips up and pushed down on the minibot's in the same movement, his spike sinking nearly halfway into the quivering valve.

"Mine 'Bee... Mine." Their pace was slow at first, Ratchet's heated digits pressing against seams in the minibot's chassis. Then Bumblebee removed his hood and opened his chestplates. Ratchet moaned softly, staring down at the pure white spark in front of him.

He knew he couldn't spark merge with Bumblebee while the minibot was carrying sparklings, but that certainly wouldn't keep him away from the glistening white orb. Lightly pressing the heated digits of one servo against the spark's casing, Ratchet picked up the pace, his spike slipping further into the minibot with each upward thrust.

Bumblebee shuddered at the sensations, the nausea in his tanks gone. The medic leaned down and softly kissed the spark in front of him, the energy on his lips tasting like fine grade. "Mine..." Bumblebee began to rock his hips, thrusting downwards and moaning as his grip on Ratchet's shoulders tightened.

Bracing one of his servo's against the couch, Ratchet moved forward, giving himself more leverage, then thrust upwards hard, hearing the click of his hub connecting to the port at the end of Bumblebee's valve. Moaning, the medbot could feel the ghostly sensation of his own digits playing over the casing to the minibot's spark.

Then Bumblebee lowered one of his servo's to release his own spike. He gripped it, hard, sending the pleasure signal through the connection with Ratchet and grinning at the medbot's moan. The minibot began to stroke his spike, twisting his hips in time with his servo as he felt his overload approaching.

Ratchet reached his peak just before the minibot. The surge raced through his system, pushing Bumblebee into his own overload through their connection. Both bots fell into short resets, their frames releasing soft pinging sounds as they started to cool. Once they onlined, Ratchet disconnected his spike from the minibot's port.

Moaning softly, Bumblebee leaned back from Ratchet, letting the medic's spike slide out of his valve, and closed his chestplates, a sated smile on his lips. "Thank you Ratchet. I needed that." Chuckling, the medbot grabbed the mini's hood and reattached it with expert digits.

"It's a treatment I enjoy giving, 'Bee. To either you or Wheeljack." Bumblebee shuffled awkwardly on the medic's lap, his optics downcast. "What's wrong?" Glancing up at the medic, the minibot pouted.

"I think Wheeljack is mad at me." Jerking back from Bumblebee, Ratchet sent Wheeljack a ping. When the engineer ignored it, the medbot growled, softly stroking over Bumblebee's sides as the minibot got comfortable on his lap, their interface panels still open. "I haven't even seen him since the meeting with Command..."

"I'm sure he's not mad at you 'Bee. I don't see how any mech could be mad at a sweet-spark like you." He grinned at the blush on the minibot's face. "But I'll be talking to him, you can bet on that." When Bumblebee looked like he was about to argue, the medic stopped him with a kiss.

"I'm not saying you can't take care of the issue by yourself, but you don't need that kind of stress right now." Sighing, Ratchet pulled the minibot closer to him. "Do you even like the room?" Hearing the hurt in the medic's tone, Bumblebee did his best to reassure the larger bot.

"It's not a carnival, but it's certainly better than my room. I've just got to move some of my stuff to it so it doesn't feel so bare." Thinking back to the datapad Prime had given him, the minibot moved off of Ratchet's lap, a delicious ache in his valve.

"Make a list of what you want and we'll get it packed up for you." Bumblebee pouted, locking wide optics onto the medbot's. Ratchet froze at _'The Look'_, but he knew that as he had already made optic contact, he was helpless.

Bumblebee's gorgeous blue optics had coolant collecting on the edges of them, making the optics shimmer. His pouting lips quivered and his nose scrunched ever so slightly as a quiet sob escaped his vocalizer. Bringing his servo's up, Bumblebee made a pleading motion towards the medic.

"I wanna go." The words sounded pitiful as they came out of the minibot's vocalizer, making Ratchet's spark clench. "I don't wanna be useless Ratchet. Please?" The medic was twitching, trying his best to say no or at least look away, but the end result was the same as it always would be every time Bumblebee gave him _'The Look'_.

"You can go." He grumbled out, unable to keep from smiling as the minibot cheered.

"You rock Ratchet!"

(Scene Change)

Wheeljack sighed for what felt like the fiftieth time that cycle, his optics focused on a data shot being displayed above his desk. The photo was of Bumblebee who was sitting on Ratchet's lap, and the two bots were smiling happily.

He had been friends with Ratchet for a long time, before the war really got started, and when he met Bumblebee, who Ratchet had been talking about for a while, he was skeptical. There was no such thing as a pure white spark, or so he had believed.

There was no record of a spark that clean and Wheeljack couldn't bring himself to believe the medbot, who had embellished his stories of 'that gorgeous little bot' with several kinky details, grabbing the engineer's interest.

After he was invited to a 'private session' between the medic and the mini, Wheeljack found himself just as enthralled of the minibot as Ratchet was. And eventually, most of the mechs on the Ark seemed to become attached.

Bumblebee was truly a special bot, with such an amazing core, and Wheeljack didn't begrudge the twins for taking an interest in him. He could even understand the minibot reciprocating as it was in his nature to give, to be kind.

And some mechs responded to the minibot's naturally affectionate attitude with offers of interface, which Bumblebee rarely turned down. Interfacing was simply a way to show affection in their culture, something humans didn't understand.

_'But why?'_

The question was plaguing his processor, but he didn't know what it was in reference too. Was he wondering why the twins picked Bee? Simple; they wanted to repay Bumblebee for continuing to be their friend despite their violent tendencies towards minibots.

Was he wondering why Bumblebee was alright with carrying the twins sparklings? Because that was easily answered as well. Bumblebee, being such a sweet-spark, couldn't hold a grudge against anybot and certainly couldn't hate sparklings.

As that answer flitted through his processor, Wheeljack realized what the problem was. It wasn't the fact that Bumblebee was having a sparkling, or even who the other creators were. No, the engineer was upset because it was highly likely that the minibot could deactivate while carrying the sparklings.

They would be so much bigger than him and the amount of stress on the minibot's systems would be phenomenal. A chill ran down the engineer's backstruts and he lowered his helm to let it thunk against his desk, groaning.

The reason he was so upset was because Bumblebee could _die_. If it came down to a choice between the minibot and the sparklings, Bumblebee would hate them if they let the sparklings die to save him, but Wheeljack would hate himself if they let Bumblebee die, so _why_ did this have to happen?

And he couldn't bring himself to see the minibot because of these horrible thoughts, which made no sense. If his best friend and hopeful bond-mate was going to die, shouldn't he want to spend every last astrosecond by his side?

Wouldn't that make more sense than sitting in here and bemoaning what _could_ happen? Besides, Ratchet was the absolute best medic in the universe! If anybot could make sure that Bumblebee would survive giving birth to two mech-sized sparklings, then it would be the Hatchet.

But that didn't help the horrible nagging feeling in his spark. The fear that he could lose Bumblebee was making the engineer sick, was making his spark ache and his tank twist. Bumblebee was the reason he got up every joor and he couldn't lose that.

He just _couldn't_.

(Scene Change)

Ratchet grumbled unhappily as he put in his override code for Wheeljack's office. Bumblebee had gone with the twins to get some things from his room and the medbot had only agreed to let them because Wheeljack still hadn't accepted any of his messages.

The door swished open, revealing the engineer, who was sitting at his desk on the far side of the room. There were various objects lining shelves on the wall, mostly burnt and twisted pieces of metal, all of which had exploded at some point.

They were labeled according to how much damage they had done, something Bumblebee had come up with as a way for Wheeljack to find humor in his failures. And speaking of the engineer, he still hadn't noticed that Ratchet had walked into the room.

His helm was laying against the desk and he was making odd groaning sounds, his helm fins flashing purple. Snorting, Ratchet walked closer. When Wheeljack still didn't look up, the medic slammed a fist down on to the desk.

Jumping to his feet, the masked bot gripped his chassis with one servo, his spark speeding up. "Primus Ratchet! What did you do that for?"

"What is wrong with you!?" The red and white bot yelled, pulling a wrench from nowhere and smacking the engineer. "You're making Bumblebee depressed with the way you keep avoiding him, did you know that? What's got into your processor this time?"

Wheeljack grabbed the dent in his helm and slid back into his seat, optics flickering at the medic. "He doesn't need this kind of stress right now, fraggit all! So get off your aft and come with me-" The engineer made an embarrassing squeaking sound and started to run away when Ratchet grabbed for him.

"Hold still!" Shaking his helm, Wheeljack made sure that the desk was between him and the irate medbot. Ratchet narrowed his optics at the engineer and lifted his wrench, a silent threat. The room was quiet aside from the soft whirring of vents until Wheeljack couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm an idiot?" Ratchet barely moved, the wrench only lowering slightly. "I mean, I know the chances of it happening are high, so I'm worried about it and you know I like to be alone when I worry, right?" He reset his vocalizer, glancing at the shelves lining his office.

"I'm allowed to worry about it, considering the chances. If you really stop and think about what could happen-"

"Bumblebee will survive." The medic's optics were hard as he glared at Wheeljack. "I would gladly up-link to Unicron's spark before allowing Bumblebee to deactivate. It will not happen, I can assure you." The engineer shook his helm, his optics widening.

"You don't know that! You don't! The size difference between carrier and sparkling has never been pushed to that limit before. I know, I checked!" Wheeljack began pacing, shaking his helm and wrapping his arms around himself.

"I've been going over the numbers again and again and each time I get the same result." He brought his optics up to meet Ratchet's. "In the seven orns that it normally takes for a sparked bot to give birth, the rate of growth is slow and steady for the first five orns."

The medic nodded his helm, but didn't interrupt, knowing that the engineer needed to get this out of his system. "Within the last two orns, the sparklings can double in size. Mech coding overtakes minibot coding in any case, so they might be small for mech sparklings, but they'll still be so much larger than minibot sparklings.

"And it's Bumblebee's first sparkling which means that his systems aren't used to the stress that a carrier normally goes through, even though they're built to withstand it. Unfortunately, 'Bee's chassis alone-" He stopped suddenly, shuttering his optics. "His chassis."

Ratchet leaned forward, a frown on his faceplates. "What about his chassis?" The engineer turned to face the medbot, his helm fins lighting up happily.

"His chassis Ratchet! If we can modify it to allow for the growth of the sparklings then it would take a significant amount of pressure off of his other systems!" Smirking, Ratchet softly clapped his servo's in appreciation of the Lancia's proclamation.

"I knew you'd come up with the solution Wheeljack. At least you didn't have to blow something up to figure it out this time."

(Scene Change)

The twins were nearly giddy as they helped Bumblebee pack up his things. Prowl had been nice enough to make sure Cliffjumper wouldn't randomly walk in on them and Red Alert, who had been apprised of the situation (and nearly fell into stasis lock) was directing them on where to walk once they had 'Bee's things packed so they could avoid any questions.

Cliffjumper would later be informed that Bumblebee was being bumped to another room upon another mech's request. No doubt the red minibot would make a bit of a fuss, as 'Bee had been his roommate since they first started serving on the Ark, but he would quickly let it go.

What the twins were happiest about, of course, was that Bumblebee's aft was so easy to grab when the minibot bent over to pack something. And he squeaked in the most adorable way, his faceplates bright red and optics glaring.

"If you mechs don't stop groping me then we'll never get this done!" They snickered and pretended to get back to work, but they were just waiting for Bumblebee to bend over again. Sighing heavily through his vents, the minibot moved another souvenir into the box at his pedes.

His aft was promptly grabbed by Sunstreaker and, having enough of the game, Bumblebee turned around, his servo's on his hips. "We only have another few breems to fill these boxes. If you'll stop groping me long enough to finish packing, you can help me set up my room..."

He grinned slyly, licking his lips and letting his optics dim. "And then we can have some real fun, hmm?" The larger mechs felt their processors stall as the devious little bot turned away from them and continued packing.

Once their processor's confirmed what the minibot had said, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker seemed to become blurs, moving from one side of the room to the next and grabbing anything that belonged to Bumblebee. In less than half a breem, they had completely packed up the minibot's side of the room, all of which fit into five large boxes on the floor between the berths.

Bumblebee, who had stopped to gawk at how quickly the frontliner's were moving, giggled. The giggle eventually became all out laughter, the minibot gripping his sides and bending over slightly. "Wow, y-you mechs..." Snorting softly, Bumblebee looked up at the twin's grinning faceplates. "You mechs sure have your priorities straight, huh?"

"We certainly do." Sunstreaker's engine let out a soft purring sound as his optics slid over the minibot's frame. "So let's head down to your new room." Giggling again, Bumblebee lifted the lightest box and started to head out as the twins grabbed two each.

The front liner's had protested at first about Bumblebee carrying anything, but the minibot had used _'The Look'_ against them. Having never been faced with such a powerful persuasion tactic, the twins had no choice but to give Bumblebee what he wanted.

"Can I ask you a question, 'Bee?" Sideswipe's optics narrowed as the minibot suddenly stiffened.

"Uh, y-yeah. What's up?" Glancing at one another, the twins moved forward, flanking Bumblebee.

"What do you think we should call the twins?" Stopping, the minibot glanced up at the red mech. "I mean, we know they're in the early stages of development, but we'd really like for them to be named Sidestreaker and Sunswipe."

Flickering his optics bemusedly at the front liner, Bumblebee shrugged. "I hadn't given it much thought really. I just figured I would know what to name them once they were born, ya know?" As he started walking again, the minibot smiled.

"If I have a femme, I'd really like for her to be named Butterfly, but if they're both mechs then you two are more than welcome to choose their names." Frowning as the medbay came in to view, Sunstreaker moved forward and stepped in front of the minibot.

"They're your sparklings too 'Bee. Even if they're both mechs, we want you to have some say in what their names are." Bumblebee pouted, shrugging again.

"I really just haven't thought about it. I mean, I like the name's Sidestreaker and Sunswipe. They're cute, like our sparklings will be." The minibot noticed the short flash of joy in the golden warrior's optics as he said _'our sparklings'_.

"So you really don't mind?" Glancing over at Sideswipe as they started moving again, Bumblebee shook his helm.

"I think it's adorable that you two made them a mix of your own names." He smirked as both of the twins uncharacteristically flushed for an astrosecond. Then the doors to the medbay slid open, Ratchet tapping his pede impatiently as he glared at them.

"Will you bots hurry it up? There's a shift change coming and-" His servo's sliding to his hips, Ratchet glared down at Bumblebee. "What are you doing carrying one of the boxes? I told you that you weren't allowed to carrying anything!"

Pouting, Bumblebee moved past the medic with a sigh. "Don't make me feel useless!" A brief flash of guilt went through Ratchet's spark before he motioned for the front liner's to get inside. They followed the medic as he sent the command for his office doors to open, letting Bumblebee slip inside.

"I'm sorry, 'Bee. Everybot here is just worried about you, that's all." As the three mech's entered the office, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker raised optic ridges at Wheeljack, who was fidgeting at Ratchet's desk, his helm fins flickering a sheepish blue.

"Hey 'Bee..." The minibot sighed and set his box down, moving over to the engineer. "I'm an idiot?" Sunstreaker snorted and Wheeljack glared at him for an astrosecond before glancing back down at Bumblebee.

"I was really worried about you and you know I like to be alone when I worry, right?" Unable to keep from smiling as the engineer lifted a servo and rubbed the minibot's faceplates, Bumblebee nodded.

"I always thought that was so sweet of you." Giggling as Wheeljack's helm fins flashed a soft pink, the minibot jumped up into the Lancia's lap. "What were you so worried about? Can I help?"


	6. Ready For Surgery?

Series Title: Wonderful One Night Stand

Chapter Six: Ready For Surgery?

Pairing: Sunny/Bee/Sides

Rating: M

Warnings: creative language, MechxMech, nausea, vomiting

Summary: There are certain after-effects that come from a raunchy one night stand with the minibot hating twins, but Bumblebee wasn't expecting any of them.

Bumblebee stared blankly at Wheeljack as the engineer finished explaining how they could remodel his chassis to help him carry the sparklings. The minibot knew his silence was bugging the larger bot, but he didn't know how to reply.

"It wouldn't hurt a bit, because you'd be unconscious." The engineer's helm fins were flashing happily as he stroked over the minibot's thighs and nuzzled his neck cables. "And the remodel wouldn't be permanent. We'd change you right back once you were healed up from the birth, promise!"

"But-" Bumblebee couldn't keep the frown off of his face. "I'd look like a femme!" It was the only real problem he had with the design, which would remove the armor from his waist completely and make his chassis nearly three times as large.

There would be excess energy in his spark chamber, so much of it, that it could certainly use the extra room. And the removal of the armor on his waist would allow for his gestation tank to expand without putting any pressure on his systems.

"Y-yea, I know." Wheeljack visibly drooped, prompting Bumblebee to reach out to him. The twins were staring at the minibot, trying to envision what he would look like after the surgery. "But it's all we _can_ do, 'Bee. From the size difference alone, there's a 83% probability that you'll die."

He shifted uncomfortably as the minibot's optics widened. "Or a 53% probability that the sparklings could be born too early and they would die. Or a 33% probability that there would be other complications, like serious birth defects, deep bends in their protoforms, severally undeveloped processors or-"

"Stop! Stop please..." Bumblebee's servo's clamped over his audio receivers and he shuddered at the images flitting through his processor. Wheeljack's helm fins flashed a sheepish blue as his optics glanced over at the other mechs in the room.

He noted the tension in their forms as they stood there, quietly seething at him. "Sorry, 'Bee. You know how I worry..." Bumblebee shuddered again and lowered his servo's. He was quiet for nearly a klik before looking up at the engineer again.

"How long do I have to think about it?" Ratchet reset his vocalizer and stepped away from the twins. Once he reached the two bots in his chair, he settled one of his servo's on Bumblebee's helm.

"We'd prefer it if you make your mind up by tomorrow, 'Bee." Bright blue optics widened. "There are higher chances of something bad happening the further along you get, so we want to do everything we can to make sure you _and_ the sparklings survive."

The medic's voice took on a desperate tone. "Don't make me choose between you. _Please_." Bumblebee lowered his helm, his optics dim and a frown on his faceplates.

"I'm going to go recharge for a bit." Wheeljack nodded and let him slide down, a melancholy blue on his helm fins.

"Want some help breaking in your berth?" Sideswipe grinned at the minibot, shifting the boxes in his arms. "Cause Sunny and I are still free for a little while longer, ya know?" Bumblebee couldn't keep the smile off of his faceplates, especially when Sunstreaker revved his engine.

"You slaggers better get your afts out of my medbay before I remodel you!" A wrench smacked into Sideswipe's helm, making the red mech curse as he almost dropped the boxes he was carrying. "You heard me! Get, before I tell Prowl about that paint bomb!"

Sunstreaker sneered and put the boxes he was carrying down, his optics glinting. As Sideswipe did the same, the red mech suddenly vaulted over his brother, pushing off the golden mech's backplates. He landed just in front of Bumblebee and grabbed the minibot before turning quickly and running for the door.

"Hurry up!" Sunstreaker was pulling the door open, a grin on his faceplates as Wheeljack and Ratchet realized what had happened.

"Bring him back here!"

"Put him down you pipe sucking fraggers!" The twins headed for the doors only to find that they couldn't leave the room because Ratchet had sealed them. So the front liner's decided to lead the two older bots on a jolly chase through the medbay. Bumblebee, who was thrown over Sideswipe's shoulder, couldn't stop laughing, his vents stuttering.

The red mech leaped over a nearby berth, a wrench soaring past his helm, as Sunstreaker kicked a small table in to Wheeljack's path. The engineer stumbled and made a quick course correction, glaring at the front liner, his helm fins an uncommon red.

The twins made it to the doors of the main storage room and Sideswipe paused, as if he was going to hack the lock, but as Ratchet and Wheeljack closed in again, Sunstreaker pulled Bumblebee off of his twins shoulder and expertly jumped over the two older bots.

Cursing and flinging another wrench, Ratchet ignored Sideswipe and made to chase after the gold mech instead. Wheeljack couldn't stop or turn quickly enough and he smacked faceplates first into the door of the storage room, groaning as Sideswipe took off again.

The red mech grabbed onto one of Ratchet's arms and spun, throwing the medic behind him. It took an astrosecond for the red and white bot to get his footing and he glared at Sideswipe as he pulled Bumblebee off of his twins shoulder and the two of them started running again.

After several kliks, the twins were trapped between the doors leading to the hall and the two other bots. They all quietly glared at each other, even as the doors hissed open. The twins turned and giddily made for the opening, but Optimus Prime and Ironhide were on the other side of the doors.

The weapons specialist was staring in confusion at the scene before he noticed the gasping little bot over Sideswipe's shoulder. Growling, Ironhide moved towards the red mech and grabbed Bumblebee's stabilizer. "Whatever prank ya got planned is bein' canceled, Sides."

The red mech pouted, pulling away from the slightly larger mech and gripping the minibot. "My minibot!" He didn't seem to realize, as two engine's behind him revved angrily, that his servo was tightly clamped over Bumblebee's aft.

"Sideswipe." Glancing at his Commander, the prankster stopped pouting. "I don't think Bumblebee is supposed to be gasping like that. Please put him down." The red mech immediately lowered the minibot, concern overtaking the humor on his faceplates.

He was quickly shoved out of the way by an irate medbot. "Fragger stirring up trouble all the slagging time..." Ratchet helped Bumblebee stand up straight, even as the minibot waved away the red servo's.

"Not dying..." He chuckled, static lacing his speech. "Just laughing... So hard..." Shaking his helm, the medbot lifted Bumblebee and walked over to a nearby berth. Setting the minibot down, Ratchet turned back to face the twins.

"Now get out of my medbay." They shuffled in place, glancing at Bumblebee and the four other bots in the room. Then Ironhide's cannon whirled to life and the twins took off, blowing kisses at the gasping minibot and promising to visit him.

Ratchet continued mumbling to himself, even as he looked over the little yellow spy. Bumblebee was shaking slightly, his optics bright and a large grin on his faceplates. He laid back, one of his servo's tightly clamped to his stomach plates, and sighed happily.

"Always feels good to laugh like that." Giggling softly, he glanced up at Ironhide who was watching him with concern. Upon their optics meeting, the larger bot smiled and moved closer, Optimus heading towards the medic and engineer.

"Ah don't know what ya did ta get the twins, of all bots, grabbing at ya like that, but if ya need me ta slag 'em, Ah can." Bumblebee let his helm fall back in another fit of giggles, his frame shaking. Ironhide chuckled, raising an optic ridge, then sat down next to the berth as Optimus pulled Ratchet and Wheeljack off to the side.

"So, do the sparklings mean ya ain't available?" Bumblebee's giggles tapered off and he turned to face Ironhide, confused shock on his faceplates. "Ah figured that's wha' tha problem was. When Ah talked ta Prime about it, he laughed and asked me how Ah figured it out."

Grinning, the red mech leaned closer to the minibot. "Told him Ah was jus' paying attention, but tha' he had confirmed it." Bumblebee's giggles started anew, the energy in his gestation tank dancing happily at their carrier's apparent joy. Then there was a sudden lurch in his tank and the minibot's optics widened.

"Uh-oh..." Ironhide smirked and held up an empty paint bucket. He held it out as the minibot quickly sat up and dry heaved, the corners of his optics filling with coolant at the horrible burning sensation. After a klik of nothing coming up, the weapon specialist set the empty bucket on the table next to the berth.

"Ah figured ya might be needin' ta purge with all tha' laughin'. Get too excited an' the sparklings get too excited and start dancing around." He chuckled at Bumblebee's confused look. "Ah'm old, 'Bee. Ah been around mah fair share of carryin' bots. You're the cutest one yet!"

Giggling again, the minibot held his arms out to the larger bot and Ironhide complied, quickly hugging his smaller friend. Bumblebee hummed softly, nuzzling into the warm red chassis, even as Optimus walked over to the berth he was on.

"Are you feeling better now, Bumblebee?" Nodding, the minibot pulled back from Ironhide, his optics bright with amusement. "Then I wanted to tell you that Spike will be visiting soon. He will be here later this afternoon and he wishes to spend some time with you."

Bumblebee couldn't keep his joy off of his faceplates, having not seen his human friend since the start of the school year. "I would love to see him, Sir!" Then his smile faltered. "Am I allowed to see him?" The optics of the surrounding bots widened in confusion.

"Of course you can, 'Bee! Why would you think otherwise?" Glancing at Ratchet as he shifted guiltily on the berth, Bumblebee pouted.

"Because I promised him we would go for a drive around town the next time I saw him." Now it was the medic's turn to shift uncomfortably, averting his optics. "I mean, if somebot wanted to come along that would be fine, but I'd really like to go for a drive while I can."

The four larger bots were quiet as he looked at each one in turn, his optics pleading. Then Wheeljack sighed, bringing one of his servo's up to scratch at his chassis, something he normally did when he knew he was going to start an argument.

"I say we let him go." Ratchet immediately spun around to face the engineer.

"I know you've thought about his delicate state at least a little bit, considering how you avoided him, so I want to know why you think it's a good idea to let him outside!?" Wheeljack's servo went to his hips as Ratchet pulled a wrench out of nowhere.

"What do you mean 'let him outside'? 'Bee isn't a prisoner and he shouldn't be treated like one!" The medic stomped closer to the engineer, their faceplates nearly touching. "He won't be able to transform at all in an orn so let him do it while he can!"

"He can transform and drive around all he likes _inside the Ark_!" The argument quickly got louder, neither Ratchet nor Wheeljack willing to back down. Ironhide and Optimus both moved forward as the medic's wrench made contact with the engineer's helm, so none of the four bots noticed the other two bots who had slunk back into the medbay.

Bumblebee squeaked as gold arms wrapped around his chassis and tugged him off of the berth. Glancing up at Sunstreaker's grinning faceplates, the minibot couldn't help but start giggling again, even as the gold mech quickly made his way to the door, which Sideswipe was holding open.

The red mech winked at Bumblebee as Sunstreaker moved through the doors, then he followed after them. As they kissed either one of Bumblebee's cheeks, the four bots in the room were just noticing that the minibot was no longer on the medical berth.

"Bring him back you fraggers!" Ratchet's wrench soared past Sideswipe helm as the red mech slammed the door shut, then the twins started running, Bumblebee held tightly in Sunstreaker's arms. The minibot was giggling as he looked over the golden mech's shoulder at the medbay doors.

The doors swished open and Ratchet immediately stepped out, a large wrench in his servo, but then the twins rounded the corner and Bumblebee felt his tank lurch again. Dread overtook the humor on his faceplates when he realized that he might actually purge this time. All over Sunstreaker's backplates!

The twins seemed oblivious to his distress as they continued running, Ratchet and Wheeljack doing a fine job of chasing them down. Neither of the older bots were as fast as the twins, but they weren't carrying a minibot, so they were steadily gaining on the troublemakers.

As Sunstreaker took another turn a little too sharply, he slid through the doors of the rec room, startling the inhabitants. Several mechs looked up from whatever conversations they had been having to see what the commotion was and more than one stood up when they noticed Bumblebee in the golden mech's arms.

Cursing, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe took off again, knowing that they would soon have more pursurer's. By this point, Bumblebee could feel half-processed energon burning the back of his intake and he grabbed one of Sunstreaker's helm fins when the golden mech rounded another corner.

"I'm gonna purge-" The last word barely left his mouth before the golden mech slid to a stop and turned him over. Sideswipe moved closer, his optics darting around as he looked for something that the minibot could purge in to.

Then Ratchet, closely followed by Wheeljack, Ironhide, Prowl, and Bluestreak, smacked into the twins as they rounded the corner. All of the mech's went down in a pile, a whining minibot on the bottom as he felt his tanks lurch again.

Bumblebee really didn't want to purge while he was on the bottom of this mech pile, his faceplates shoved into the ground for an astrosecond before Sunstreaker pushed himself up and off of the minibot. His vents stuttering again, Bumblebee offlined his optics and slapped a servo over his mouth.

'_Not now. Oh please, not now_!' Then he felt himself being pulled up and something was shoved into his chassis. Onlining his optics as his intake retracted, Bumblebee thanked Primus for the bucket in his servo's.

He didn't dry heave this time and the half-processed energon that covered the bottom of the bucket burned enough that he felt coolant filling his optics. Purging was unusual for Cybertronians, most of their illnesses affecting the spark or processor. Bumblebee could count on one servo the number of times he had purged and adding this one brought that number up to two.

Somebot was gently rubbing his backplates and another was yelling, but the minibot was doing his best to calm down his intake, which seemed to be taking forever. As his vents finally stopped stuttering, nearly a breem later, he looked up into Ironhide's concerned faceplates.

"Th-thanks." The old mech grinned and softly patted the minibot's helm. Standing up from his crouch, Ironhide looked over the bots that were still in the hall. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had been led off by Prowl and Ratchet, the latter of the two screaming out enough obscenities to make a Decepticon blush.

But Wheeljack and Bluestreak were watching Bumblebee and the grey Datsun's faceplates seemed to be a mixture of concern and confusion. He tried to smile at them from his spot on the floor, but he didn't feel well enough to even pretend to be happy.

"What made you purge 'Bee?" Bluestreak moved closer, his nose scrunching up as he looked at the half-processed energon in the bottom of the bucket.

"His systems are a bit messed up. He's even taking a vacation for a bit to get everything resettled." Wheeljack's helm fins danced with various emotions as he explained, moving closer to the minibot. "The twins are responsible for it." A few more mechs came around the corner, glancing down at the yellow minibot.

The grey gunner frowned, his optics darting down the hall where Ratchet and Prowl had led the troublemakers away. Then he looked back at Bumblebee as the minibot started to stand up, his tank feeling better. "I'm sorry 'Bee. I know they can be afts, but I thought they liked you."

The little yellow bot looked up at that, his faceplates flushing softly. "At least, I know they like you a lot more than they like any of the other minibots, mostly just because you're not nearly as annoying as them-" An indignant 'Hey!' from the new bots in the hall made the grey mech pause.

"But I'm going to have to have a talk with them because if they did something to you that was bad enough to make you purge then I'm not going to feel any sympathy for them when Prowl tosses them in the brig." He frowned and straightened, checking his chronometer.

"I have to go now, my shift will be starting soon, but I'll come check on you in the medbay, because I assume that's where you're going." Bluestreak gave Bumblebee a light hug before he left, nodding at Ironhide. The red mech promptly picked Bumblebee up, grinning as the minibot squeaked.

"It's always so cute when ya squeak like tha' 'Bee." Chuckling, the weapon specialist moved around the growing crowd of concerned bots and headed back to the medbay, Wheeljack close behind him.

"Isn't it though? Ratchet and I came up with a contest once, to see who could make him squeak more." The engineer smiled as Bumblebee tried to glare at him, but it was a weak look as the minibot started to slip into recharge.

"Of course, he didn't talk to us for nearly three joors after we did that, so we decided it wasn't worth it." Ironhide chuckled, pulling Bumblebee closer and letting the yellow helm settle on his shoulder. The minibot was in recharge before they even reached the medbay, his optics offline and his vents whining softly.

"Is it normal for a carrying bot to recharge so much?" Wheeljack whispered as the medbay doors swished open. "I mean, he didn't look tired at all just a bit ago." Ironhide chuckled again and headed towards one of the medical berths. Laying the minibot down, he turned to face Wheeljack.

"Yea, they get tired real easy, but don' get too concerned abou' it." He pulled the bucket out of Bumblebee's slack servo's as the small yellow mech went into full recharge. "Course, just wait 'til he starts havin' mood swings!" Ironhide chuckled at the dumbfounded look on engineer's faceplates.

"That's mah favorite part!"

(Scene Change)

"I have grown tired of how much trouble the two of your stir up." Prowl glared across his desk at the front liner's. "It was simply an annoyance at first, but you could have seriously hurt Bumblebee." The twins seemed to deflate a bit at that, their smug exterior's cracking.

"Bumblebee needs to be in an environment that is as free of stress as possible and, although both of you are the sire's for his sparklings, I believe that some separation is in order." Sunstreaker and Sideswipe's faceplates quickly became horrified, but they didn't dare interrupt.

"Until you can prove to me that you're mature enough to take care of Bumblebee, I am limiting the amount of time you're allowed to spend with him. And there will be no argument on this!" Prowl's voice raised uncharacteristically and the twins were startled enough that any protests they might have had stalled before they could be vocalized.

"I have no doubt that Bumblebee will be going on a drive later, before his scheduled surgery tomorrow, and the two of you will be his escorts during this time period." The enforcer's optics narrowed as he lifted up a datapad.

"I have outlined a route for the drive, which will remain in populated, well-lit areas, and I want the two of you to memorize it. I am also making it a requirement for the both of you to apologize to Ratchet for the mess you made in the medbay earlier." He looked up at the front liner's and held out the datapad.

"Is that understood?" The twins were quiet for a klik before they saluted the SIC and Sunstreaker took the datapad from him. "Dismissed." Exiting the room after the curt command, the two mech's made their way to their shared room, thinking over how quickly Bumblebee had gotten sick.

"Was it our fault?" Sideswipe voice sounded unusually quiet as they walked down the hall and the red mech wrapped his arms around himself and frowned. "I want to apologize to Bumblebee way more than I want to apologize to Ratchet, ya know?"

Sunstreaker nodded as their room came into view. Lifting the datapad in his servo and looking it over, the blank expression on his faceplates curled into a sneer. "This is a really boring drive." Snorting softly as he input the code for their door, Sideswipe grinned at his twin.

"Prowl only said we had to memorize the route." Sunstreaker grinned back at the playful tone. "Not that we had to follow it."

(Scene Change)

Bumblebee sighed to himself as he came online, his thoughts racing. Bringing one of his servo's up to his throat, the minibot grimaced at the burning feeling in his intake, but he still giggled at the earlier events of the day.

Glancing around, he realized he was down in the safe room and the boxes that he and the twins had filled were sitting at the end of the berth. Feeling restless, Bumblebee stood up and moved over to them, glancing over at the bare shelves decorating the walls.

"Well," Trying to smile when he realized how badly it hurt to talk, the minibot opened the top box. "At least there's plenty of room down here for my stuff." Giggling at the imagined look on Cliffjumper's face when he was informed that they were no longer roommates, Bumblebee started pulling his souvenirs out of their boxes and setting them on the berth, trying to decide where he wanted what.

'_I still really want to go on a drive with Spike..._' He sighed softly as the thought struck him. '_And I really don't want to have that surgery, but knowing Ratchet, he's already scheduled it._' Smiling fondly, even though he knew he should feel insulted or annoyed, the little yellow bot stared down at the souvenir in his hands.

It was something that that he had gotten on one of his scouting missions on some random planet, a gorgeous stone with several different colors decorating it. There was a bright yellow mixed in with red, white, green, blue, black, and gold.

Giggling again as he noticed how the rock seemed to represent his current relationships, Bumblebee set it on the shelf nearest to the berth, smiling. Then he went back to the boxes, digging out more stones and setting them on the same shelf, then moving on to his books and datapads.

The soft pinging of the lift activating behind him distracted him for a klik, but he disregarded it as he managed to empty the first box. Humming as the lift lowered, Bumblebee moved on to the second box, wondering why he had let the twins help him when everything needed to be reorganized anyways.

"Hey 'Bee!" Jumping, the minibot grinned down at Spike as the human ran over to him. The lift quickly moved back up, Ratchet no doubt holding down the button in his office to keep 'Bee from getting ideas about snatching the organic up and making a run for the outdoors.

"Spike! I haven't seen you in so long." They hugged, Bumblebee being careful to not squeeze Spike too tightly and the human doing his best to dent the bot. Chuckling, they pulled away from each other and the minibot knelt down to get a better look at the human.

Spike had gotten taller, though it wasn't much, and the brown hair on top of his head was a darker color, no doubt from spending so much time indoors during school hours. "How have you been? How was school? Have you made a lot of friends?"

Spike's enthusiasm dimmed slightly at the questions and he sighed, climbing up on the berth. "I've been good and school's okay. I'm passing all of my classes and some are harder than others, but it's fine. But as for making friends?"

He scoffed, shaking his head as Bumblebee sat down next to him. "What's wrong Spike?" Sighing, the human crossed his arms and glared sullenly at the wall.

"Everyone's always asking me about you guys." He looked up at Bumblebee, the glare falling from him face. "It's not that I'm mad at you or anything, but I wish people wanted to be my friends because they like me, not because I know the Autobots, you know?"

The minibot smiled, leaning down to wrap an arm around the smaller organic. "I do know what that's like, actually. Though it was with a completely different specie." He chuckled suddenly, lightly pushing on Spike's shoulder.

"You don't need to be friends with people like that, Spike. If someone really wants to be your friend, they'll want to talk about you, not us. Those are the people you want to hang out with." Spike was quiet for a klik, staring at the wall again.

Then he sighed and reached around to hug Bumblebee, a small smile on his face. "Thanks 'Bee. I needed to talk to somebody about it, because dad's just clueless!" They shared a laugh at that, then Spike glanced around the room, frowning.

"What are you doing down here, 'Bee? Is this your new room or something? Ratchet wouldn't tell me anything!" The minibot sighed through his vents, trying to figure out how he would answer this question without permanently damaging the human's processor.

"You know how I told you once that..." Trailing off, 'Bee shook his helm. "It's complicated, really complicated, and I don't know _how_ to tell you." Spike frowned again, his eyes narrowing at the reply. The minibot was quiet, his optics focused on a multi colored stone next to his berth.

"Why don't you tell me when we go on our ride later? Prowl told me he cleared you for it, although I don't know why he had to give you permission to go for a drive..." Bumblebee couldn't keep himself from smiling at the idea of going out for a drive later, his optics bright.

"Yea, that's fine! I'll just tell you then. So how's Carly?"


End file.
